Bitter Thorns
by Northernstar99
Summary: "Tell me, human." That faceless figure towered over him, "Does your daughter have a price?" "No, you cannot have her." The faceless figure only laughed darkly and replied, "We'll see about that." Belle Deveraux was something Eric Northman wanted for a long time now...and he would soon have her even if he had to tear apart anyone that dared to stand in his way. "She is mine."
1. The Librarian

I stared up into the starry night, my mind usually deep in thought as I thought about the world and the people inside of it. I sat on the ledge of the window, swinging my legs back and forth. It was nice being back…I missed being in Bon Temps-I missed my father.

My parents were divorced because of a reason that they had refused to tell me. I honestly didn't see how they were in love with each other. I lived with my mother in New Orleans for half of the year and then the other half would be spent with my father when I was a minor and had no place to go. I loved both of my parents, but my father understood me the most. He was kind and comedic, making puns here and there. He was understanding and actually gave me my freedom. My father was a loving man and seemed to be wise in a way. He was a loyal person even to my own mother. The women usually took second glances at my father since he was handsome, but I only saw him as my father.

Now my mother on the other hand…she was an interesting woman. My mother was a character you could say. She was at times selfish and conniving. She was beyond natural intelligence and always had a plan B. I would watch as she would interact with people and when I was a girl, she always managed to make me feel small. Even now, my mother had a way with words and could twist your own if you weren't careful. Like I said before, she was a character. She was strikingly beautiful with cheekbones, short blonde hair with pale skin and grey colored eyes that would light up when a plan was forming inside of her mind. My mother was tall and slim. She was a very frightening person that people often underestimated because of her appearance. She would exploit anyone's weakness and use them against you.

She did it to me often as a child. I would sometimes call it my own person Hell, but in the end I still loved my mother and I have hope that she will change. My father told me that she wasn't always like that, but I knew that the power that she possessed had now gone to her head and formed her into this person.

I was brought out of my thoughts by hand on my arm. I smiled at my old childhood friend, Sookie Stackhouse.

"Are you alright, Belle," Sookie asked me.

I put a strand of my chocolate brown hair behind my ear just like I always had when I was either lying or was nervous. "I am fine, Sook."

She eyed me suspiciously. "You better not be lying to me, Belle Marie Deveraux."

I rolled my dirt brown eyes. "I am not lying." I hopped off of the ledge and walked to the front desk. "It's late you know. You should get home before it becomes night."

"I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much," Sookie replied which made me chuckle as I put the books into their right places. "I don't know how you are able to do this job. I mean you would rather be a librarian than be a waitress. Your job seems kind of tough to me since you're practically the only one here."

"I like books. They are a whole other world that I can just walk right in," I replied.

"You know that the people of this town think that that's weird."

"Oh, you mean being smart, right?" I sassed causing Sookie to laugh.

"Exactly."

"People call you Crazy Sookie because you can read their minds and their deepest thoughts. You know this really explains why we're best friends."

"Cause I guess we're both just crazy."

"Oh, yes, American psychos," I teased then we both laughed.

Sookie had a book in her lap as she sat in the chair and I peeked over the table. I love how she chooses to read King Arthur tales. She just loves a good heroic tale. I put all the books in their right places since I owed this library which was vacant most of the time, but I still loved it. It was quite big yet it wasn't quite small either.

"So how are things with you and Bill these days," I asked. I had met Bill on some occasions and I could say that I liked and approved of this vampire and man for Sookie since he made her happy. I mean the guy walked into the sun for her. If risking your life for another person wasn't love then I guess I don't know what love is. I confess that I have never even been in love, but that doesn't mean that I don't believe in it. Call me naïve or stupid, but those are my beliefs.

Sookie sighed. "Things are going great between us just that…"

"That what?"

"Well, there's this vampire sheriff that's just been awful to Bill and I. I mean he's rude and arrogant and I just want to kick him the balls just so I can see that stupid smirk fall off his face."

I laughed. "See, now this is one of the many endless reasons why I love you…and why we are friends."

"I just hate him so much," Sookie complained.

Wow, this guy must be a real pain in her ass or something because I've never seen Sookie like this.

"Yes, he is a bigger pain in the ass then you could have ever known, Belle," Sookie replied.

I put my hand on my hip and said, "Now what did I say about reading my mind? I said to not do it so often."

"I don't understand why you aren't that bugged by me doing that. Pretty much, everyone that we know hates it."

"Tara," we both said simultaneously then laughed about it.

I shrugged because it never really bothered me to have Sookie inside of my mind. I had nothing to hide and I wasn't a very secretive person to begin with. I never liked secrets or being lied to. I preferred honesty out of most things.

"It doesn't bother me because I know that you can't control it sometimes. Mankind's curiosity often gets them in trouble. For example, vampires coming out of the coffin. We were curious and now look what we discovered. Who knows what's out there. And as the many poems, books, song, movies, TV shows, and music would say the idiom, 'Curiosity killed the cat'."

Sookie shook her head. "You have to stop reading books now."

"I love books and they love me. Why I have read mostly every book in this library?"

"How many more to go?"

"Um…I think a hundred more books."

Sookie gaped at me as I held a book to my chest. "A hundred and that is nothing to you?"

"No. I've read many large books back in New Orleans."

"I'm glad you're back," Sookie said.

"I'm a twenty-four year old single woman who has absolutely no chance at a love life and I think it's about time that I decide how I want to live my life which is here with my father and my friends."

"How did your mama take it?"

I turned around and said, "You know I think I may close in just a few minutes. I think you better go, Sook."

"Oh, my Lord, you didn't tell her that you were leaving, did you?"

"Ah! I left the woman a note on my pillow. Besides I'm not staying with my father. I'm staying at an apartment just near here."

"Really? You bought a place to live?"

"Yes, I did. I saved us just enough to get by. I'll be fine," I told her.

Her cell phone rang and she looked down at it. "Oh, shoot."

"What?"

"I have to meet Bill for something. I have to go," she said and stood up. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Nope. I can take care of myself," I argued. "I'll be fine. Just go already."

"But"

"No 'buts', Blondie," I said and pushed her out the front entrance. My library stood just on the lines of Bon Temps and Shreveport so it was a bit confusing when getting deliveries.

Sookie smiled at me and I returned her warm smile as she got into her yellow car, driving away. I shook my head at my overprotective friend. I gathered my things and locked up. I hadn't even realized that it was already night, but I brushed it off since I did love the night better than the day anyways.

I could suddenly feel eyes on me and they actually burned into me. My heart begins to pick up, but I manage to calm it down, telling myself that there is nothing behind me.

I quickly walked to my car which was a small red beat-up beetle. My hands were so clumsy that I dropped my keys onto the sidewalk. I bent down and reached for them when another hand reached for them first faster than my human eyes could see. I looked up into his cold eyes as he towered before me. I stood up and gulped nervously.

"T-Thank you," I said softly.

His eyes were so cold and blue that it sent unpleasant chills up my spine. He held the keys in his hands as his eyes just bore into me and then every inch of me. He was so tall and blonde too…very gorgeous, but there was something about him that just me off to where I didn't want to be anywhere near him. He had a glint of danger and viciousness in his eyes that almost frightened me. Almost.

I reached for the keys, but he pulled them back. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"You should be more careful where you walk," he warned. "Someone could easily snatch you off the street."

"Well, we're not on the street. We're on a sidewalk," I replied immediately. Judging by this guy's pale skin, I had made an educated guess that the tall stranger was a vampire.

Stupid! What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't believe I just said that to someone who can possibly kill me in an instant.

I waited for the vampire's reaction. His smirk only got wider and he chuckled amusingly. "Clever. What's your name?"

"Regina Glass," I lied and swiftly snatch my keys from him. "Nice to meet you."

I walked away from the man and quickly to my car. However when I stepped inside of it, I was surprised yet frightened to see that the man wasn't there anymore. I started up my car and sped home as fast as I could.

I sighed in relief as I was finally home. I took off every piece of clothing on my body and took out my nightwear. The apartment stood silent which I basked in for a moment. I was often a loner even when I was with Tara and Sookie. It was just second nature to me. I slipped into the covers of my bed and turned off the lights, letting my eyes close for once.

Oblivious to the certain blue eyes that watched my every movement…

This was the night where my life had completely changed into something of a nightmare that I may never awake from.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>If you are readers of my other story of ERICOC called "Just A Human" don't worry because I haven't forgotten about that story either. I just wanted to start fresh a little bit. There is more to come next chapter and the story will start picking up then. If you are new then I welcome you to this story and to me. i hope this chapter caught your interest...if not then read the next one and then it might. **

**Eric has his reasons for taking an interest in her and it isn't like one of those typical fanfic reasons like having to do with her blood. This story is very different, but I hope that you guys like what I have planned for this story. I do have many things planned. SO next chapter, we will get into Eric's reasons and for taking an interest into her. Also more into the background of Belle's family. (She's not related to Alcide in case you were wondering because of the last name.)**

**Belle to me looks like Nina Dobrev so if you want to get a visual of her than search her up on Google.**

**Just as a warning, this story does get graphic and dark in the future which is why it is RATED M now. So don't read if you can't take the heat, but I still hope you all do. Give the story a chance and you will see more later on, I promise. AU story. I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD. All rights to the TV series and the books. I hoped you all liked this chapter so stay tuned.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until the next chapter…<strong>


	2. A Deal To Be Fulfilled

"_**Only in art will the lion lie down with the lamb, **_

_** and the rose grow without the thorn."**_

_** -Martin Amis**_

* * *

><p>"Eric, I need-" Pam started as she walked into his office then stopped once she saw him. "Are you fucking serious?!"<p>

Eric stopped staring down at the picture in his hand and glared up at his child. "Is there something you wish to share, Pam?"

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, there is actually. Your obsession with the Librarian needs to stop because you're starting to look crazy."

"You would be too if you saw the exact same person from a thousand years ago," he snapped calmly.

Pam raised an elegant eyebrow at him. "Please, do tell, _master_."

Eric shook his head. "The story would bore you, Pamela. I am sure of it."

Pam huffed in frustration. "Is it one of those stupid fucking love stories like _Twilight_ or _Beauty and the Beast_?"

Eric chuckled amusingly. "No, nothing like that… leave me."

Pam rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. Be that way."

Once she was gone, Eric stared down at the explicit drawing of Elizabeth in his hand, his mind flooding with the memories he formed him into the vampire that he was today.

_**A THOUSAND YEARS AGO…**_

"_Elizabeth! Come here!" Eric called, chasing after the giggling sixteen year old girl. Her chocolate brown curls flying through the air as her hands held her skirts in her hands so that she could as fast as possible. _

_Elizabeth let out a rich laugh and sat on the rock by the sea where they used play together as children, but they certainly weren't children anymore. Eric gave her a wicked smile as his eyes trailed hungrily over her body. Her eyelashes long and full as she hid behind them, a little smile on her face. She always toyed with him yet he did the same to her, taking various women to his bed…or on top of the hay where he knew she could see him in the moonlight. _

_He had never seen her though probably because she was still a maiden and had not been touched that way. She never let anymore touched her that kind of way. Elizabeth was truly a temptation of sin for any that would lay eyes on her. She was always so mysterious and secretive to where she never told him her surname. He always liked that about her for some reason._

"_My prince, you should watch where your eyes wander," she learned as she propped herself on her elbows. "I'm already promised to another."_

_Eric scoffed. "Your father is a poor inventor and the boy that you are promised to is but a farmer…" Eric crept closer to her. "I am a prince and I want you."_

_She sighed heavily in annoyance and jumped off of the rock. "Every man here wants me yet I deny them all. Rich, poor-it does not matter. The women whisper horrible thing about me and how I use witchcraft to make their husbands only have eyes for me."_

"_Do you even care what they think of you, Elizabeth," Eric questioned. _

_She scoffed. "Of course not. They are fools and idiots if they think that their husbands are ever so faithful to them. It's rather amusing actually. As I was saying, they are handsome and ugly yet I deny them as well. What makes you so different from the rest?"_

"_I actually know you."_

"_You only know what you see, my prince. Appearances can be deceiving. I could be the devil for all you know," she taunted with a raised eyebrow. _

_Eric's eyes glance down at her breasts which were so tempting to grab and squeeze. Elizabeth gasped when Eric's hands shot out and grabbed her hips, pulling her body to him. _

"_I don't believe that," Eric whispered. "You are an angel that I will claim someday."_

"_Eric, I…we may have kissed a couple of times, but that is all it was. It can never be."_

_Eric didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth. He crashed his lips onto hers. She tried to push him away, but he only tightened his arm around her. He pushed gently her into the tree across the rock. _

_Eric kissed her neck, his hand pulled down the dress off her shoulder which was now bare as his lips kissed the skin. _

_He smiled down at her birthmark on her shoulder blade which looked more like a tattoo. It was shaped as a lily, its stamen posed between the petals. "What is your birthmark?"_

"_My mother told me that it's a fleur-de-lis."_

"_It's beautiful," he whispered softly and kissed it. _

_His hands were all over her body, his fingers slowly lifting up the skirts. Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist tightly. "Now, now, my prince, you and I both know that I am not that kind woman. Now that goat feeder you go behind the barn with to fuck will be that woman for you if you want which I know you do."_

_She pushed him away from her and strode away. Eric caught up with her easily as he grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. _

"_Are you jealous?"_

_Elizabeth scoffed. "The only thing that I am jealous of is something that you do not possess."_

"_Why are you being so stubborn, Elizabeth? Just say yes and give in already…you know you want to."_

"_It doesn't matter what I want." She argued. "You are a prince and I am just the inventor's beautiful daughter. You are to be king someday with a queen by your side and I intend to not be that queen."_

_She turned away and started to walk away as he called out, "Why not? You would love to be treated like royalty and be by my side."_

"_Because I have more respect for myself and sense to know that you will not be loyal to me like the way I will be to you, my prince," she replied coldly. _

_When Eric ran after her, he furrowed his brows in confusion when he saw that she was nowhere to be found and disappeared. _

Eric stood up abruptly, folding up the drawing and putting it inside of his safe. He still couldn't believe that it was her. The woman who had broken his heart so many times that he couldn't love anymore or anyone else. He didn't want to sound so human, but in his human life, Elizabeth could be described as the love of his life. He wanted to marry her, but she refused him with every possible excuse, but no real reason why.

Eventually though after he gained power, she soon became his.

He had been watching the doppelganger of Elizabeth for almost three and a half months now. He knew almost everything about this girl.

Eric walked out of Fangtasia rather quickly and down the street was Belle.

He stood in the darkness as he watched her putting up flyers. She looked the complete opposite of Elizabeth. Her hair was still curly, but it was wavier with little natural looking highlights. She always wore jeans, never a tank top or shorts. He noticed that she liked to cover up her skin.

He would of course change that soon.

* * *

><p>I stapled the flyers for Merlotte's on the board so that people would come in there. I did it for Sam of course since he said that business was kind of slow right now so I felt bad for the guy. I still had that feeling that someone was watching. Every so often would I be wondering if it was the tall stranger whose eyes would send chills up my spine?<p>

I shook my head at myself and stifled a laugh. "I am so stupid sometimes…" I muttered to myself.

I jumped a little when my phone rang violently through the air and vibrated in my bag.

"Hello?"

"Belle, its Bill. Come to Fangtasia," he ordered frantically yet sternly. "It's Sookie."

"What?" I gasped. "What happened?!"

"Just come to Fangtasia and I'll explain everything else," Bill told her harshly then hung up on me. Fine, be an asshole.

I looked up Fangtasia on Google Maps and found that it was actually just down the street. I ran up the street as the wind blew in my face, my legs taking me to the destination as fast as possible. If Sookie weren't in danger then I would've laughed at the pun in the company name for this vampire bar.

When I moved back here, I had of course heard about the famous vampire bar that would let vampires show their true colors and humans would be able to get into their wild side and be whoever they want to be. Sookie had told me that it was like stepping into a new world or something.

I ripped opened the front door and ran inside of the bar. I was surprised to see that the door was unlocked, but I didn't really care for that detail now.

"Sookie!" I shouted my best friend's name. "Where are you?!"

I glanced frantically around the bar and found that it was completely empty. I took in everything around me. Even the damn throne on the stage along with the stripper pole in front of it. I rolled my eyes at that. Was that really necessary? Seriously, whoever owns this place must have some major huge ego issues. I'm guessing that this guy is arrogant and powerful which scares all the rest of the vampire.

I turned away from the throne and walked over to the door that read in loud font "EMPLOYEES ONLY". My hand reached to grab the door knob when an amused yet cold voice called to me.

"I've been waiting for you, Belle," the tall stranger said to her as I turned around slowly.

My eyes widened in fear a little bit as I slowly walked closer to the tall stranger who was on the throne, sitting down in it.

"Or should I say Regina Glass," he mused as his blue eyes trailed over my entire body. Shit…he figured it out. Damn, I thought I would have gotten away with it. I guess not then.

"You-You tricked me," I realized. "But…but how?"

"I had to get you here somehow. I needed you alone." He said cryptically.

I crossed my arms over my chest since he managed to somehow make me feel naked just by looking at me. His eyes wondered to places that they shouldn't have gone to.

"Can you please stop that?" I asked, annoyed.

"Stop what?"

"Stop with the eye-thingy," I snapped in frustration.

The tall stranger let out a dark laugh before he lounged back in his throne. His lips curled as he pointed a long finger at me and curled it, beckoning me closer to him. I gulped nervously and put a strand of hair behind my ear as I walked up to him, trying to look calm.

I bit my lip and asked sternly, "What do you want?"

"You see, your family and I have a deal. A deal that needs to be paid in full," he said to me which made me anxious in a bad way. This man frightened and worried me.

"What kind of a deal?" I inquired curiously.

The man chuckled softly. "Ever so a curious bookworm, aren't we, Belle? What deal I made with your family has lasted for over a thousand years and is none of your concern."

"It is my concern when my family made a deal with the Devil in disguise," I replied coldly, still hating how he was now keeping me here.

"You belong to me now, Belle, do you understand," he asked forcefully. "I own you and every other part of your body."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure that the deal you made with my family doesn't include my body with it. Not like you could get it anyways even if you tried."

"I'm surprised that you're not freaking out like most humans are."

"You can call them people, you know? I know it's our race and all, but calling them "human" is just an insult to them."

He stared at me for a moment then laughed out loud. I was suddenly slammed on top of the bar with the man's hand around my throat, gripping it to the point where I couldn't even breathe. I kicked my legs and my nails scratched the skin of his hand on my throat. I was really struggling to breathe right now. I clawed at his arms and he just stared down at me.

"P-Please," I croaked out, pleading with him with my eyes. My heart pounded in my ears and almost blocked everything out. Almost...everything except the sound of his voice.

The man's face was just barely inches from her own as he growled lowly, "You are mine, and do you understand me? By contract and law, you belong to me now. You were sold to me and only me. I get to decide how you live your life and do you know what your life will be like now that I have you?"

I started to see black dots forming in my eyes, indicating that I was going to pass out soon because of the lack of oxygen to my brain. His other hand moved down my body slowly and actually squeezed my breast.

"You are going to live the life of a slave…my slave. An obedient servant to my beck and call!" he bellowed the last sentence in my face and caused me to whimper in pain. I felt tears spring into the corners of my eyes as I soon realized that I was now a prisoner.

NO! Please God, no! I-I…my life isn't supposed to be this way! Why is God so cruel?

Have I done something wrong?

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

I nodded frantically.

"Good," he snarled then threw me carelessly to the ground.

I coughed uncontrollably and held a shaky hand to my throat, already knowing that it was going to bruise in just a couple of hours. I can't believe my family would do something like this to me and not even tell me about it.

"By the way, my name is Eric Northman," he said then bent down beside me. I dared not to look at him in the eyes, fearful of him.

I flinched away from his long finger when it tough my cheek and brushed away a stray tear.

"I wouldn't run if I were you," he warned coldly then stood and walked away as he continued his warning, "Because I will find you and I will punish you…horribly."

I jumped when I hear a door slam and I braced my back against the wall of the bar. I pulled my knees to my chest and actually cried into them.

I am a prisoner now…his-this monster's prisoner. I had never hated anyone like I've now hated Eric Northman, the man who ruined my life.

A prisoner sold off to another man like cattle.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND KEEP IT UP. MORE! TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY! Dark Eric to come later. I hoped you all liked this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until the next chapter…<strong>


	3. You Can't Escape From Me

**_"I've always thought Prince Charming in 'Cinderella' was the most boring role; _**

**_I'd rather be the Wicked Witch."_**

**_-Jude Law_**

* * *

><p>"Let me out," I screamed as I banged on the door.<p>

Eric had thrown me down in the basement, locking me in shackles. I had easily freed myself form them since my seventeen year old brother taught me just in case the cops would arrest me…but that never happened to me of course. My little brother on the other hand was a handful. He was…well, my brother was a strange boy.

I didn't know how long I had been put down here for, but it felt very long.

I ceased my banging on the door and paced around the basement. The door at the top of the stairs creaked opened, light streaming through the poorly lit basement. I glared at Eric who casually walked down the stairs, a bored and yet annoyed expression on his face.

"You're making noise," he scolded me. "Stop it."

I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly. "No. Now let me go, Mr. Northman. My family would do something like this."

"Oh, but they did." He smirked.

I walked a little closer to him, eyeing him with a puzzled expression on my face. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can," he answered simply. "Now stop with the noise or I will kill you."

He made a move to walk back upstairs, but her voice stopped him, "If you wanted me dead then I would be! You want me for something…"

"What is it?" she pressed. "Tell me what you want and I can give it to you…probably…depends on what it is you want actually."

"I already have what I want. You."

"You can't have me."

"I bought you."

"I am a person, not a fucking horse or something. I can't be bought," I stood up for myself.

Eric growled lowly in his chest then he walked down the stairs and stood in front of me. I held my chin up in defiance with my hands curling into fists just in case he tries anything. He was just inches from me, but I refused to back down. He grabbed my chin in his large hand and his fingers bit into my skin.

"You're human so you _can_ be bought easily with money and diamonds. Pam tells me that diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"Well, Pam is wrong. If that were true then a dog must be a man's best friend. Do you like dogs?"

"Hate them," he said in disgust.

"And I hate diamonds," I snapped in frustration and threw his hand away from me. "I'm not so easily bought either. I value my pride more than that."

"How did you get out of your chains?" he asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. "I know a few things about locks."

"Your books?"

"Mostly."

He painfully and suddenly grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs. I struggled as I kept on struggling against his hand around my wrist. I also kept on stumbling on our way because of his long strides. He sat me on the leather couch just beside his desk then pointed a threatening finger at me as if I were a child. Jackass.

"Do. Not. Move." He threatened, coldness swirling in his eyes.

I nodded and spoke, "Please let me go. I have no idea about what you are talking about. My family didn't make any kind of deal with you."

"Your family needed my help so I gave it to them for a price which was you."

I scoffed. "Unless the deal specifically says my name in it and how I belong to you then I'm afraid your weird deal or contract over me is invalid."

I quickly stood up and walked over to the door, I somehow managed to open the door and walk through it, but I wasn't in a hallway or the vampire bar anymore. I was somewhere else entirely. I quickly looked behind me and saw that it was true and that I had been transported to a green house. Oh no…please, don't let it be true!

I heard two kinds of footsteps which made my fists curl. The double doors across the greenhouse full of different kinds of herbs and plants I used to play with as a child, opened wide to reveal the people I've tried to run from my entire life.

"Mother," I practically growled out.

My mother gave me her signature small smirk that was manipulative and seductive to both men and women. Though my mother was old, she was still beautiful enough to seduce a man.

My mother was the person I never wanted to become. Ever.

* * *

><p>Eric paced back and forth in the basement, waiting for his maker to come to Fangtasia.<p>

He couldn't believe what he saw tonight. _No, it wasn't possible…it couldn't be true. _Eric didn't want to believe that this girl was a witch of the sorts. She had just vanished into thin air, leaving no scent or trace behind her. _I won't let her get away so easily._

He stopped pacing immediately when the door opened and Godric calmly walked down the steps.

"Godric, what have you found out about something like this? Is she a witch?!" Eric asked.

Godric sighed. "My child, whatever deal you have with the girl's family needs to end."

He knitted his brows in confusion. "Why? A deal is a deal. I was…they sold her to me-I own her."

His maker smiled amusingly at him though it faltered. "You are playing with fire, my son," he warned.

"She is just a girl," Eric scoffed.

"That may be true and I know that she's special to you-"

Eric growled lowly, "I do not care for her. She's a _weak_ human, which is all she is to me."

"Do you know of the Deveraux witches?" Godric asked.

Silence. "Yes."

"Then you know that they are the original witches. They are royalty among the witches-they are very powerful." Godric informed him. "I came across a Deveraux witch over a thousand years ago. Your Elizabeth."

"That's impossible, Godric," Eric raised his voice in a snarl. "She was never a witch!"

"Yes, she was, my child," he insisted, still calm. "Deveraux witches do not like vampires especially when they are being threatened, blackmailed, or bound to one of them. They don't like us meddling into their business which is what I did to Elizabeth. She showed me her true potential. They bare a mark on their shoulder blades that identifies them. They are dangerous-"

"Why are they so dangerous, Godric? Why should we even waste our time on a couple of witches?"

"Because their family can't be glamoured by us," Godric replied in a growl.

"I don't care about that. I want what's mine-I want my Belle. I will kill every single witch that stands in my way."

"Belle's mother is Celeste Deveraux," Godric tried to reason with him. "It will be war against the witches if we intervene. That 'weak' human's mother is called many things by vampires, other witches, shifters, werewolves-people fear her. Her eldest daughter, Lillian is called, 'The Queen of Voodoo'. They call her mother, Hekate, the goddess of witchcraft and there is a reason why they name her a god, Eric. If the girl does belong to you then her family will do everything in their power to stop it."

"I'm over a thousand years old; the witches do not concern me simply because they have no power here. Their ancestor signed with his blood a contract. Belle Deveraux belongs to me," Eric growled darkly.

* * *

><p>"You're home" my devil-like mother said as she walked over to me, her heels clicking against the tile in the greenhouse.<p>

"What the hell," I snapped angrily. "Why did you do that?!"

"I don't understand why you didn't just use your powers-oh that's right because you weren't born with them," my mother said cruelly.

"It's not my fault that I am not a witch. I don't want to be one. _Ever_!"

My mother rolled her eyes. "Everyone wants power, my little book, even you."

"How much have you been drinking?" I shot back. "Five? Six drinks?"

I suddenly have vines wrapped around my waist, wrists, and legs, lifting me up in the air. My mother calmly looked up at me. Power swirling in her eyes as she looked up at me from head to toe. She was always trying to teach me a lesson…always trying to control me and my life. She would never change, no matter what.

"Mother!" my older sister came running in, yelling frantically. "Put her down right now for God's sake!"

"Lillian, my dear, this has nothing to do with you," my mother brushed off, the vines tightening painfully around my waist causing me not being able to breathe.

I can't breathe! I can't breathe!

I felt the blood cut off from my face as my sister yelled in worry, "You're killing her!"

The vines from the plants let me go causing my body to fall to the ground. I felt like a rag doll when I was dropped carelessly to the ground. I coughed violently as I held my hand to my chest. I groaned as Lillian helped me up from the ground.

My mother walked slowly up to me, her eyes cold. "I am your mother. You are in my house and I am your queen. Show me some goddamn respect or you'll find yourself one friend less. Perhaps Sookie Stakchouse or that one black girl-what was her name again?"

"Tara," I growled under my breath.

My mother ignored my comment and I watched her, fury sweeping through my entire body. Lillian knows me too well because I felt her hands squeeze my hands in reassurance, a small smile on her face. My sister had short strawberry blonde hair and was very tall. She was only my half-sister, but none the less she was still my sister-my blood. Lillian was an innocent kind of beauty and she was kind to every living creature that came to her with a problem, always trying to be helpful…but like my step-father, George, she had a temper.

My mother's favorite was my older sister because she is a witch, but I am not. Thank God.

You see my mother had three husbands-lovers or mistresses in each of her marriage. My mother was never the faithful. George was her first husband, my father was her second husband, and then my brother, Theo's father, Oliver was her last. Both George and Oliver died in strange deaths, but no one ever questioned it. If there were anything my mother loved more than her children it was her secrets.

A chair appeared out of thin air with the flick of her wrist. She sat down in it and took out a cigarette. She lifted it up to her lips as it lit up by itself. My mother let out a puff of smoke.

"You should be thanking me for getting you out of that poor excuse of a bar."

He said that I belong to him, mother, because of some sort of contract we made with him." I told her. "What is going on?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," my mother said.

I crossed my arms over my chest, eyeing her suspiciously. "I'm not stupid. I know you're lying to me."

"I'm not," she insisted. "Why would I lie to you about something like that?"

"I don't know why you lie to me _all_ the time." I practically growled out. "You see this is why I don't get involved in vampire and witch business because things like this happen!"

"I know-"

"No! You don't!" I shouted in frustration. "You'll never understand how I feel about this. Now just please leave me alone. I want to be a normal girl, not a princess."

I turned around and walked through the house and to the front door. I hadn't forgotten how magnificent and big the house was. It was truly elegant and beautiful. I did love this house growing up. There was a room for everything in this maze of a house. There was a beautiful wide stair case that led to two different parts of the mansion. I always wondered how my mother had enough money to pay for all of these extravagant things, but I never questioned it.

I heard someone coming down the stairs way.

"Belle, you're back," my brother said happily. He was sixteen and not a witch just like me. Lillian had always been our mother's favorite child though we didn't mind since we had each other. I am very close to my little brother, but not as close to my older sister. But we didn't hate our sister simply because she was too sweet and nice to hate her.

Theo was blonde and had slightly long hair, the ends were naturally curled. He was a handsome guy, but his eyes were always so sad. He had a pretty boy and baby face complex mixed in together.

His face fell. "No, you're leaving again."

"I stayed away from New Orleans for a good reason, Theo," I confessed.

"I've been so lonely without you here," he told me. "Mother won't let me go outside for some reason."

"What?" I gasped, completely appalled by my mother's behavior. "She's insane. How are you going to school then?"

He shrugged. "They are homeschooling me."

Suddenly, my brother grabs my hands tightly into his as he looks around frantically then whispers, "There are…I-I can hear them inside of my head, sis. They talk to me; I see them at night when I'm sleeping. They are everywhere, Belle, I feel like I'm losing my mind right now."

I breathed as much air as possible before saying, "I'll write down my address and you can sneak out and come and stay over at my place, alright?"

Theo shook his head. "No! She has a spell around the entire place. If I even step out of it, I just end up walking right through another door back into the house. It's crazy-I'm going crazy!"

"Sshh," I soothed. "It's okay. I'll find a way to free you from here…I promise."

There were tears in his eyes as he said, "I-I know, but I need some kind of-I just feel so disconnected with the world right now. Please, hurry up and save me."

I nodded quickly. "I will. I think I may know someone. I have a bookcase filled with grimores back home. I will find a way."

Theo smiled sadly and hugged me tightly. I really did miss him. I missed my best friend.

We pulled away and I felt my brother's eyes on me as I turned and walked out of the front door.

I glanced around when I was somewhere else and then I saw the bar and then the throne. God damn it! Are you fucking serious, mother?!

I found myself back at the vampire bar. Lucky for me, there was no one around so I did the smart and made a move to run out of the door, running for my dear life. I ran to the front door and ripped it opened and I felt the tiniest fling of happiness wash through me.

A large pale hand shot out from behind me and slammed the door shut. I let out a hopeless sigh as I leaned my forehead against the metal of the door.

"So glad you came back to me, Belle," the way he said my name sent chills up my spine in a not so pleasant way.

I slowly turned around and braced my back against the door, wanting to put as much room between our bodies as much as possible.

"I didn't come back for you. It was my mother's doing…"

He gave her a fake pout. "Aw, did you make mommy angry?"

I glared at him and snarled, "Leave my mother out of this."

"I will do whatever I want with her, your father your brother and your sister, because I can." He warned.

Eric gripped my upper arm and pulled me into the office that I had walked out of. "No! No! No! Let me go!"

I struggled against his hand and tried to pry his fingers off of me while I tried to dig my feet into the ground to stop walking, but they just effortlessly slid against the floor. He threw open the door and flung me inside like I was a rag doll. I guess my mother and him are almost exactly alike. I wonder what would happen if they ever had met. My hands were stinging in pain as they braced my fall against the cold floor of the office.

I felt soft cold hands on my upper arm where Eric had probably already bruised. I jumped a little when I felt the hand, but then my head slowly looked up into grey saddening eyes. The boy in front of me reminded me of my brother. His eyes bore into me as they searched my entire face it seemed. He seemed so familiar. Where have I seen him before?

"Belle?" the strange boy questioned.

I nodded. "Who are you? W-Why do you look so familiar?"

I somehow let him help me up as we stood up. My eyes were glued to him as my mind worked my memories to the nerve of finding out who exactly this boy was to me.

He didn't answer me. His reason for not answering me was either because he didn't want to or it was because Eric had grabbed my arm again and pulled me roughly away from him…back to the basement where I seemed to be kept in my own filth. I hated this man.

I was never a hateful person until now. Eric Northman seemed to bring darkness ashore wherever he went, brought it with him like a plague when I had first met him though I didn't realize it then.

Eric dragged me back down the stairs and thrown me down to the cold dirty ground. I was back in my prison once again. I hated my mother for doing this to me. She wanted to punish me for not thanking her for getting me out of here, but I knew that she did this for another reason. My mother didn't mind using her own children for power and personal gain which made me wonder what she wanted from Eric.

I quickly stood up and was now slammed against one of the pillars that surrounded the basement. Eric's hands were on me and I wanted to so badly burn them. I wondered why he wasn't killing me right now.

"Do you know that you're a witch?" Eric asked while he casts his eyes down my body, his fingers playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"I'm not a witch," I pleaded softly. "Please, let me go."

Eric raised an eyebrow at my pleas. "So your last name is not Deveraux? Lying and being a witch are two serious crimes in the vampire world. I am Sheriff of this area and if I wanted to, I could easily kill you."

"P-Please let me go," I tried to say with strength in my voice, but you would be scared to if someone had just told you that they could easily kill you and it would right in their eyes.

Eric sighed. "Take off your shirt."

"What?" I gasped softly. "No! Get away from me!"

Clearly, the word, "choice" was not in his vocabulary.

Eric grabbed my wrists in his vice-like grip in just one of his hands while the other one tore my shirt from the back in half. I felt the cold air on my bare back. I screamed as loud as I could before Eric had his hand over my mouth.

"I know you are a witch because you have that mark on your back."

I froze. I knew that he was talking about my birthmark. I knew that everyone in my family had it. My mother told me a story once that it was a punishment to this mark. Someone, another coven hated us and casted a spell so every witch would know our breed by this mark. They'd meant for it to destroy us, but it only made us feared than loved.

I looked up at him and replied when he let moved his hand off of my mouth, "My family consists of witches, but my brother and I are not."

Eric chuckled. "I highly doubt that you are not a witch."

I nodded. "I am not a witch though just ask anybody in New Orleans."

"Yes, how did you transport from one place to the other."

I glared at him. "It was my mother who did that. She likes to control my life. I had no part in it."

"Are you sure you aren't a witch?" Eric asked suspiciously, his grip back on my upper arm.

"The Council did a series of tests on me. My mother thinks of me as a disappointment. I think I would I know if I was a witch," I said coldly. "Besides if I was then I would use my powers to fry your pale ass, you sick son of a bitch!"

Eric laughed in amusement. "I would like to see you try."

"Why won't you just let me go already? I have nothing else to give to you." I yelled at him, breathing heavily.

"Oh you have plenty to give to me, witchy," Eric taunted. "I can feel power from you. It's what drew me in the first place."

"I doubt that," I snapped angrily. "You wanted me. Why? Because I was supposed to be a witch? Or is it because you had to kidnap a girl just to get her to be next to you?"

Eric only stared down into my eyes and then had shackles on my wrists, ankles, and waist to prevent me from moving. He chained my hands behind my back as well. He didn't smile or smirk down at me. In fact, he looked so angry that it made me try to crawl away from him when he dumped me on the ground again.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head backwards so that I was looking back up into his eyes. His hand gripped my chin and caused my lips to squash together. I narrowed my eyes at him.

He crashed his lips onto mine roughly, kissing me. I tried to pull my head away from him, but his hand fell from my hair and went to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. His lips moved against mine and I held back a moan when his tongue dashed across my bottom lip. I felt disgusted with myself and felt so betrayed by my body that it was reacting towards him.

He finally pulled away and carelessly threw me back to the ground where I laid now on my side, my eyes watched him in fury as he turned around and walked up the stairs, a victorious smirk on his face because he knew how my body was reacting towards him.

I vowed to kill Eric Northman when I escaped from here. I planned to give him a thousand painful deaths even if I died along with him in the process.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME SO KEEP IT UP. By the way, I imagine Belle's mother as Jessica Langue and her brother as Evan Peters. I will try to update soon, but y school work could get in the way of it. Also by tonight or tomorrow Just A Human will be updated too. I hoped you all liked this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until the next chapter…<strong>


	4. I Own You

I didn't know what to do really. I literally counted my hair, but I stopped at five hundred and fifty-seven pieces of hair since I had become already bored of my action. I tried to get up and walk around the basement, but the chains around me constricted me from doing as I please.

I started to grow frustrated at the vampire upstairs.

My throat felt dry and my stomach would grumble which meant that I had been here for more than a day. I wondered if anyone was looking for me. I hoped Sookie was at least. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my cheek on my knee. I felt so alone down here in the cold darkness. I felt like animal at one point. I tried to break the chains on me, but it was no use because Eric had put them on tightly on me.

I jumped a little when the basement door creaked opened, the sound eerie and creepy almost. I was sure that he was trying to frighten me because his steps were slow and careful. I blinked in confusion when I saw that it was the familiar boy from earlier who had came down the stairs.

He sped over towards me and kneeled down beside me, his eyes bore into every feature of my face. He looked at me as if he were looking for something…or someone. I braced my back into the stone pillar as he leaned closer. He closed his eyes and sniffed me! This kid actually sniffed me! Fucking creepy-ass vampires!

The boy looked at my face and shook his head, his voice sounded apologetic when he told me, "I am sorry for this cruel treatment that you are receiving."

"T-Thank you…but it is not your fault."

"I'm afraid it is. Eric is my Child. I made him that way. The fault lies with me and only me."

Wow…he seems like he cares, but I can't be too trusting right now with Eric's maker.

I didn't know what had possessed me to do so, but my hand reached out and touched his cold cheek.

"Your eyes….they are full of despair and pain…why?" I croaked out.

"I have done many things I am not proud of. These things have condemned me to becoming a monster. Humans fear us for a very good reason and I understand how they see us as monsters."

I chuckled. "Do you have so little faith in the humanity of your own kind to where you would say that?"

"You're a witch; I can already guess that you hate our kind."

I nodded. "My whole entire life has been surrounded by hatred and pain as well as yours. My mother tolerates vampires, but doesn't like them because she says that they only bring death. I do not believe that. Call me naïve or a foolish girl, but we can't help with what we feel and neither can vampires. They were humans just like us once upon a time…I think they sometimes forget that little detail. I may have been born to a family of witches, but I…I am not one thankfully."

"Why are you thankful?" he asked curiously.

"Witches are just as dark as vampires. Someone once told me that all magic comes with a price. You never know what that price. Witchcraft is nothing, but dark magic and yes there is some light in there, but eventually you lose yourself in the end." I said, thinking of my mother and how I wished that she was never a witch.

"Are you talking about your mother?" he asked as if he read my mind.

I nodded. "Yeah. She's…my mother is the most complex, selfish, power-hungry, and thoughtless person I have ever met. My mother wasn't always like that. I remember a time when she was _my mother_ and just that, but then she was chosen to be Queen and she changed in the blink of an eye. When I was a girl I used to tell myself that she was possessed by a demon or something and that was why she was acting like that. I-Is that so wrong of me to think of that?"

He smiled softly at her. "There are worse things than that to think of her about."

"I stay out of vampire and witch business because of situations like this. I don't even know why Eric is so interested me. I am not that important honestly and please tell him that…what's your name again?"

"Godric."

"Godric, I'm Belle." I shook his hand with a wide smile. "Nice to meet you."

"And you as well," he said politely, he seemed a little awkward about our handshake, but I really didn't care because that is how you greet someone so tough if he doesn't like it. "I am truly sorry for what is happening."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Are you that frightened of me to where you can't believe in the fact that I am being sincere?"

"You are not that frightening…" I said meekly.

"But Eric frightens you more than your mother, doesn't he?" he asked softly.

I looked down at my hands in my lap and didn't answer him. He sighed and then unlocked the chains around me.

I stared at him, wide eyed. I wondered if this was some sort of trick when he stood up and held his hand out.

"I won't hurt you." He told me.

I pursed my lips and wasn't convinced. He bent down and stared deep into my eyes to where I almost got lost into his.

"Belle Deveraux, I vow to never harm you and to always protect you," he told me with no hesitation.

"Why?" I asked quietly. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"You remind me of my younger sister from my human days. I loved her very much and seeing you this way…it brought up things better left forgotten." Godric admitted which surprised me a lot.

He stood up to his full height and held his hand out again which this time I took. I gasped when he lifted me into his arms and carried me upstairs.

"I could walk, you know," I grumbled lowly. "I'm not some damsel that needs saving."

"You were a damsel in distress," Godric opposed. "Yes, you did need saving."

I crossed my arms over my chest though it looked rather awkward since I was in his arms. "I can handle it. I've done it before."

We walked into the empty bar that I had already hated with a fiery passion. Godric opened his mouth answer when Eric bellowed from across the room, "What the fuck are you doing, Godric?!"

Godric set me on my feet and protectively stepped in front of me. I didn't get why he was doing all of this. Why either of them were doing all of this? They had only just met me so why were they suddenly so possessive over something that clearly isn't theirs. I wanted to somehow gain the strength to punch them a million and one times without getting hurt because these stubborn vampires were giving me a headache now. Gee, thanks Godric and Eric!

"I am doing what I've should've when I first saw you drag her and put her in chains like an animal," Godric replied. "I told you to forget the deal."

Eric sped over to us and I jumped back a little in fear, my heart pounding furiously against my chest. I could tell that both vampires had heard it too because they both stiffened as if controlling themselves. I forgot that they had super-hearing.

"And I told you that I wasn't going to forget," Eric retorted.

"She has an army of witches behind her, my child," Godric tried to reason. I don't have an army; in fact, I don't have any witch friends since they were bitches to my brother and I because of what we were. "They will do everything in their power to get her back. She's a princess among her people."

"She is mine," Eric said coldly.

Godric sighed and he turned his head to glance at me as if deciding something. "Then I will keep her as your prisoner in my home here in Shreveport."

Eric shook his head. "You're the Sheriff of Area nine in Dallas, Godric. You have obligations and responsibilities."

"Then she could come with me."

"Why are you being this way? What does this human even mean to you anyways?" Eric questioned suspiciously. He sounded so disgusted when he said the word "human" like we were some kind of disease or vermin that shouldn't be put on this Earth. Why this fucker serious?

"I don't mean anything to him," I said boldly without any kind of emotion on my face. "He's only doing because of my family. He's clearly smart enough to not want any trouble with my mother or any other witch in my family so he wants to let me go and wants you to forget that dumbass deal you had with my ancestors or something. I'm a person, not an animal that needs to be chained up like I'm going to scratch your eyes out at any minute."

Eric glared in rage at me that it almost made me regret saying anything at all. Damn my big mouth…why couldn't I just have kept it shut and let Godric do all the talking.

"She's right," Godric agreed with me a moment later. I looked at him in surprise. "I don't want to cause a war with her mother because that is what will happen if we keep her here, my home, Dallas, or your home. They will find her."

"So you want me to just let her go," Eric seethed. "I will not."

"Do not make me command you, Eric," Godric snapped in a calm voice. "You know how I detest doing that to you."

Eric sighed in frustration and then casted his eyes towards me. My subconscious and I freeze in fear by his fiery blue eyes that burned into us. In my mind, my subconscious runs over to the bar and jumps over it, grabbing some kind of stake and ready for battle. She is so much braver than I am sometimes.

"Fine," he growled lowly and I mentally jumped in happiness. "But you are still mine which means that I can do whatever I want with you."

My happiness shattered a little bit and I deflated. Why? Why? Why? Why did I have to attract a possessive asshole type of vampire out of everyone?!

"So I can go home?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, but you still belong to be by our deal," Eric told her sternly.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay so I'm just gonna walk away now and pretend that now of this ever happened. Good day-err, well, night actually."

I turned and planned to walk out the door, but instead I ran into a stone-like chest. I growled lowly in my chest and my fists curled at my sides. I looked up into blue orbs that were so hypnotizing and-WAIT, IS HE TRYING TO GLAMOUR ME?!

I crossed my arms defensively over my chest and glared at the tall blonde vampire. "Please get out of my way and stop trying to glamour me."

Eric shrugged. "It was worth a try."

I raised my hand to hit his chest and he let me then after the third hit did he grab my wrist painfully in his grip and lean forward, his eyes burning into my own. I let a tiny whimper escape my lips when he began to twist my wrist in a direction that it shouldn't go in. Though being my stubborn self did I try not to show that he was hurting me.

Eric seemed amused by stubbornness since his lips started to curl into an amused smirk. I pursed my lips at him which made his eyes drop down to them. He licked his own lips and looked hungrily down at them. I scowled, remembering the last time he kissed me. He looked back up at me and said, "Now, now, let's not hurt ourselves trying to act tough."

"Leave. Me. Alone." I growled lowly.

Eric sighed and replied, "Fine."

I fell to the ground when he let go of my wrist. I cradled it in my other hand and still glared at the skyscraper of a man who stared down at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

I forced myself to stand up and walk out of the door, but Eric stopped me…AGAIN!

"Seriously?! Get out my way. This is getting ridiculous."

"Let me drive you home."

"I would rather have my eyelids peeled off while Ted Bundy drives me home than have you drive me home," I told him carefully.

"You do have an imagination on you, don't you…Rose."

"It's Belle, not Rose. Is your age finally getting to that thing you call a brain," I said boldly, fed up with his bullshit and possessiveness and just plain assholeness.

Eric laughed loudly, sounding a little evil for me. I stared at him with an impassive look on my face.

"I can take you," Godric suggested.

Eric's laughter died down and he patted my head. "No, it's fine. I don't mind taking my human for a spin."

"I am not your human or your anything actually," I snarled.

"I own you," he said to me like I was a child.

I rolled my eyes and answered, "I don't mind Godric taking me."

"Well, I do mind." Eric replied angrily.

"Eric," Godric warned and they both shared a look that I could not understand. "I'll take you, Belle."

"Thanks," I murmured and followed him out of the vampire bar.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Rose," Eric called to me, his voice sounding pleased and entertained.

Great…just fucking fantastic that I have a psycho vampire after me. I hope Godric isn't like Eric…

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! KEEP THEM UP! Okay so I am sorry for taking so long to update, but blame my other story "Just A Human". I need some ideas for this story and I think I've got some of them, but I'm afraid that I've already used them. But fret not for I will update this story either tomorrow or tonight. Belle is going to have an Eric-infestation in her life now. He won't let her get away that easy. More to come next chapter. I hoped you liked this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until the next chapter…<strong>


	5. Tonight You Belong To Me

I opened my eyes to find myself in a large bedroom I didn't recognize. I sat up and saw that I was in a bed that was way too big for just me to sleep in by myself. Soft pink sheets covered the bed with white silk pillows as well. I briefly wondered how I came here and then it hit me like a slap to the face.

I remembered Godric taking me to his home in Shreveport. Then he led me to this beautiful and elegant bedroom. There were no words between us which I didn't mind since I wasn't in the mood to talk right. I mean Eric had just locked me down in dirtiest basement I had ever been in. He wouldn't let me go and not even Godric had been able to convince him to set me free of this stupid deal he had with my family.

Godric was kind enough to let me stay the night here and shower since I had been kept in my own filth for days-maybe even weeks. He was so kind to me that it sort of worried me as well. I spotted a closet in the corner and quickly went to it. Although Godric showed me kindness, I still wanted to leave and go back home. I should change my name actually. Vivian Blackwell sounds nice. Or maybe Brianna…

I WISH THAT I'VE NEVER MET ERIC NORTHMAN NOW!

I put on a white tank top with black shorts and sneakers I found. I slowed my breathing and looked for the front door. I got lost on my way there since the house was so bug and had many misleading turns that eventually I wanted to give up.

"Damn vampires and their mind fucks," I growled lowly under my breath after finding no front door and yet another hallway. "Seriously, how many rooms does this guy have?!"

I kept walking down endless mazes of hallways for a good half hour before I came to the entrance. I sighed in exasperation before I opened the front door. I squinted at the bright sun that beamed onto my face. I noticed that there were cars parked in the front lawn and that my feet were bare. I looked around for keys and noticed some lying on a round table near the door. I quickly grabbed them and muttered with a smirk as I walked out the door, "Rookie mistake buddy."

I ran as fast as I could to the flashy sports car and stepped inside of it. The ignition roared to life and I smiled in relief. I sped away from the beautiful mansion and onto the road, almost crashing into the traffic of cars. I stepped on the gas pedal, completely ignoring the various kinds of honks I received from other cars.

I sped down the long road and back home. I didn't know where I was, but once I saw the abandoned lot of Fangtasia did I know that I was close to home. Eric's warning kept ringing in my ears and his smoother voice filled my mind which really bothered me. I remembered the streets and pulled into the gravel driveway. I hesitantly glanced around me, checking my surroundings even though it was daylight. I stepped out of the car and walked to my dad's porch then opened the door. Our door was always unlocked which was strange to me when I was small.

I smiled as I heard big booted foot steps walk into the living room. My dad was considered a giant in medical terms. He was just 6'5 when in his younger days. Ray Thomas was my mother's high school sweetheart so after the first husband was kicked to the boot did my mother and dad suddenly run into each other. They were only married for a couple of years and the real reason for their separation still remains unknown.

My dad was like me in many ways. Stubborn and being strong headed being two main aspects of our personalities. My dad was considered by Sookie as ruggedly handsome. He had brown hair with wisps of grey in it as well. He is very intelligent since he was the sheriff of Shreveport Police Department, but then retired. My dad liked being old because he says that he can get free things now since he's a "Senior citizen". He was my old man.

"Bells," my dad says and then hugs me in a bear hug grip. "I've been so worried about you. I called your mother and she told me what happened. I can't believe that she put you back there. I am very angry at her, but more at you."

"Wait, me? Why?"

"Because you are tied up with those vampires. How did you get yourself messed up with them, Belle?"

"I didn't," I insisted. "Okay, this one vampire told me that our family on mom's side made a deal with him way back and that I as promised to him. I'm lucky that I don't have any powers because God only knows what that vampire wants with me...and I probably would've zapped the vampire if I actually had powers."

My dad furrowed his brows in thought. "Did you try asking your mother?"

I nodded. "Yes, but all she did was claim that she didn't know anything, dad. I know she knows something and for some reason she's hiding it. Ugh! This is why I don't get involved with supernatural business because something like this happens."

"I feel the exact same way which is part of the reason why my relationship with your mother didn't work out. She became a different person with them."

I crossed my arms over my chest and muttered, "Yeah, a total bitch if you ask me."

My dad gave me a disapproving look. "Alright I'll give you a pass on that one since she deserved it for what she did to you back there. Your mother wasn't always this way. She was a nice girl and she was always so kind to everyone she met, but her mother was something else."

"You mean Grams?" I asked incredulously. "How was she like?"

"Your Grams was a real wicked witch in my opinion and didn't like that her daughter was in love with a mortal." My dad explained to me. "She despises them."

"Oh," I whispered. "Does she hate me and Theo?"

"I don't…I can't really answer that because that old hag is unpredictable most of the time," he replied. "You know she tried sending me to hell once…okay three times she tried, but failed because of your mother."

"Oh my God," I laughed. "So I am starving, old man. What are you gonna make me?"

My dad scoffed. "How 'bout a knuckle sandwich, kid?"

"Nah. Those are nasty," I scowled which made him chuckle.

"I'll order some pizza." He said to me as he turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Too lazy, huh?" I questioned amusingly as i followed him.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," he called.

I laughed and it felt good to be back with my dad again after being trapped with a psychopath of a vampire.

* * *

><p>Eric closed his eyes as he remembered his Elizabeth. He always did this for four days out of the week whenever he went to ground.<p>

"_My Prince," the man cowered then bowed to Eric as he stood in the small house. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here especially so late in the evening?"_

_Eric took in his surroundings, his face stoic. He had managed to sneak away from the vampire that made him, Godric since he had been keeping him away from humans because of his newfound blood lust that he had for them. But Eric knew that he could easily control it around others. _

_He could smell __**her**__._

"_Maleki, I have a proposition for you and your daughter that could solve all of your financial problems," Eric told him. _

_Maleki knitted his brows in confusion. "I do not understand. What is the deal?"_

_Eric chuckled though his face was still stoic then he suddenly towered over the old man. "Tell me, human. Does your daughter have a price?"_

"_No, you cannot have her." _

"_Hmm. You say that now, but imagine if something unfortunate were to happen to your…inventions."_

"_You wouldn't dare." He whispered. _

"_Oh, but I would."_

"_Because you want my Elizabeth, yes?"_

_Eric nodded. "Yes…I've wanted her for a long time, but she refuses me even though she wants me."_

"_That's because she's already married to me," the farmer said from the doorway of the hall. He looked confident, but almost frightened. Still confident though. "Vampire."_

_Maleki gasped and quickly backed away from him. "How can this be?"_

"_It was that vampire that came through here." The farmer answered. "Remember? He was looking for Elizabeth as well."_

"_Who was this vampire?" Eric questioned._

"_I don't have to tell you." The farmer barked at him. _

_Eric suddenly snapped the farmer's neck in rage and his body fell limply to the ground. Eric straightened his outfit and looked to the frightened old man, raising an eyebrow at him. _

"_Get away from me," Maleki said as Eric came closer to him. _

"_Just take the deal and everything will be solved." Eric advised._

"_Why? What are you going to do with her?"_

"_I'm going to make her happy now that the farmer is dead," he informed him. _

"_What will happen after I agree?" Maleki asked hesitantly. _

"_You will have enough money to be a king…or a lord. Which ever you choose?"_

_Maleki nodded and responded, "Let me think this over for a bit."_

"_I don't have-"_

"_You do have the time if it means you might have the chance of having my only daughter," the old man snapped angrily then walked out of the home as he dragged the farmer's body out with him._

"_Eric, why are you acting this way," Elizabeth asked worriedly as she came out from her bedroom, wearing a long night gown._

_Eric smirked cruelly at her. "Because I can."_

_She gaped at him then backed away from him slowly before turning around and making a run for it towards the front door. She managed to rip open the door, but a pale hand slammed it shut in front of her. She sighed in defeat as she leaned her forehead against the wooden door of her home. He felt so much when he was with her._

_Elizabeth slowly turned around and faced him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Please…just let me go. You're frightening me. I don't like seeing you this way."_

_Eric inhaled her scent which smelled so rich that it made him hard beneath his trousers. "You always smell so good."_

"_W-What? What are you saying, Eric?"_

_Eric felt a beast being released inside of him as his eyes shamelessly trailed over her body which was only covered by a thin piece of clothing. His hand had a mind of its own as it went to the strings holding together the fabric of her covered chest. He slowly pulled the strings apart as Elizabeth stared up at him. He felt himself hardening when he saw her nipples harden and peak against the fabric. _

_His fingers gently pushed the nightgown open so her breasts were displayed for his viewing. He looked into her eyes as he softly pulled the nightgown off of her body and she shivered when it pooled around her waist. He licked his lips then grabbed her hips and led her to the table from across the fireplace. He sat her on top of it and opened her legs. Eric wasn't surprised that she let him open her legs, but that was because she had opened her legs for him so many times after finally giving into him. _

"_Eric," she breathed when he kissed the valley between her breasts. "I…I can't take this anymore. Please…"_

_She gasped in shock when he cupped her sex in his large hand. "You're so wet. Wet for me, aren't you? I was so angry when I found out you married that farmer."_

"_You were gone." She said clearly. "I cannot wait forever."_

_"Tonight you belong to me."_

_"Always._

_Elizabeth kissed his neck then when he started to rub her wet folds did she stop him frantically. "Wait! We can't. Dear Gods, please stop...no, don't stop. "_

_Her scent filled his senses and he suddenly bit into her neck which made her scream in pain. She tried to push him off, but Eric didn't even acknowledge her resistance since her blood tasted so sweet in his mouth and it took over his mind. _

_Eric growled against her neck as he sunk his fangs harder into her. Then a force so strong and powerful had thrown him out of the house and onto the snowy ground. Godric stood before, his face in anger as he put his foot onto Eric's chest, fangs out. _

"_This is why I kept you away."_

"_I had to see her."_

"_Do you know what you've done?" he whispered angrily to Eric, leaning into closer to his face. "You took too much blood, Eric."_

_Eric shook his head frantically. "No, I didn't. I was in control."_

"_Really," Godric questioned. "Because that dead human in that house would disagree."_

"_What?" he whispered. "Is she-"_

"_No, but she will be."_

"_No!" Eric yelled and tried to get up, but was pushed down effortlessly by Godric. "You must save her. Please."_

"_Swear to me that you won't go near her and this family again."_

_Eric pursed his lips and was silent as he looked up into this vampire's face. _

"_Swear to me," he growled lowly. "Or she bleeds to death."_

_Eric then he smelled it…her oh so sweet blood and the quickly fading heartbeat. "Fine," he whispered in defeat._

_Godric raised an eyebrow and commanded, "I can't hear you, Eric."_

"_SAVE HER!" he yelled. _

_Godric impassively nodded and then called, "Old man!"_

_Maleki came from the trees and waited for Godric as if he were glamoured which he probably was._

"_Give this to her," Godric ordered as he threw it to Maleki who cached it in his hands. _

_He nodded and ran into the home, Eric's eyes followed after him. _

_Eric was suddenly held to a tree with Godric's hand around his throat. "Let this be the first lesson I teach you."_

"_What is it," he asked. _

"_Love is weakness, Eric." Godric told him. "People will exploit it and use it as a weapon against you. Love no one and you shall live forever, but let it take over you then you will die within the hour."_

_Eric stared deeply into his maker's eyes as he was being taught his first lesson of being a vampire. _

_And a valuable lesson it was_, Eric thought as he went dead in the day.

* * *

><p>I didn't know whether to be scared or grateful that I hadn't been visited by Eric. I hadn't even heard a peep from Godric either even though he was nice to me. It had been only two days since I escaped from them.<p>

I was walking to the library when I was crushed to the wall by Sookie's arms wrapping around me as she hugged me tightly.

"Jeez," I wheezed. "You're…breaking…me."

"Oh, sorry," she said softly then released me.

I dramatically took in breaths and Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay? I was so worried when you're dad told me what happened." Sookie told her. "What a bitch your mom can be sometimes."

"No need to tell me twice." I agreed. "And shouldn't you be at work. Do you have the evening shift?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, but after I told Sam what happened to you, he let me go to see that you were okay."

"Who else did you tell?" I questioned as I unlocked the door and went inside of the library.

Sookie and I froze when we found the place completely empty of books.

"Did you move the store and not tell me or something?" Sookie asked.

I shook my head. "I would think that this could be a robbery, but seriously, who the fuck would steal books?!"

"Uh, I don't know maybe a crazy Viking who's obsessed over you." Sookie said sarcastically which I did not appreciate at that moment.

I groaned and had my hands gestured into a strangling position.

"What you doing there, Bells?"

"Well, I'm picturing choking the life out of Eric Northman right now."

"You know he's dead right…"

I threw my hands up in the air. "I know that, Sookie! A person can dream-and you know what? I'm going to confront the asshole about this because this is fucking ridiculous."

"You think that's such a good idea," Sookie suggested. "I mean he did lock you up and away."

"I know," I replied. "That's why I have a gun filled with silver and wooden bullets courtesy of my wonderful dad."

Sookie sighed. "Well, I know that I can't stop you. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Probably not," I confessed. "But what choice do I have? I mean he claims to own me ot at least he thinks he does. I am not gonna let him win."

"Alright fine, but if he tries anything then I am going to personally kick his butt."

"I would be angry if you didn't," I joked. "Are you gonna stay here?"

"No, I need to go visit Bill…and his vampire child or something."

"Vampire child?" I inquired amusingly.

"Yeah. Don't even get me started on that." Sookie said then said good bye to me as she went out the door.

I turned around and inspected the emptiness of the library and I felt so bare and exposed. I felt that feeling again…as if I were being watched. I felt a chill run down my back that made me whirl around to find the culprit, but I found nothing to be there.

I quickly got the hell out of there and walked down the street that led to Fangtasia.

As I left, I thought I had heard soft rich laughter in the silent library, but I ignored it, thinking I was growing paranoid.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I am so terribly sorry for the wait, I had school to deal with and it got in the way of the thinking process for this story. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter and stay tuned for the confrontation of Eric and Belle, but that's not all that will be ahead of these two kids.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until the next chapter…<strong>


	6. My Toy, My Power, My Little Witch

I banged my fist on the door and called out, "Eric Northman! You get your ass out here right now!"

I even kicked the door after a moment of silence. The door opened and a smirking Eric leaned against the door frame.

"Yes," he drawled out. "How can I help you…or if you want-"

I rolled my eyes and slammed my finger into his chest saying, "I can't believe you did that to me!"

I kept pushing my finger into his chest as I practically pushed him into the building backwards. Eric knitted his brows in confusion yet his mouth curled in amusement. He held his hands up in defense.

"What exactly are you referring to, my sweet little Librarian?"

"I-" I stopped mid sentence and glowered at him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"You heard what I called you and I like that name."

"If you call me that I am going to kick you so hard in the nuts that Godric will feel it," I threatened.

"He probably will, seeing as how his blood runs through my veins."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "It was a figure of speech, you ass."

"Aww, you're so cute when you're trying to act tough," he told me which only made my blood boil even more.

"Oh, I am going to…you don't even what to know what kinds of gory details that are going through my mind right now of how to murder you."

Eric chuckled amusingly. "Actually yes I would. Let's have a drink over it."

"No."

"A sip."

"Not even a lick." I said. "Do you think that you can get me drunk enough to wear my legs are just gonna magically open for you?"

Eric's smirk widened. "Oh, well that was saucy. And here I thought that you were just some mousy librarian who's very conservative."

"There's nothing wrong with that." I said defensively.

"I know," Eric said softly as he came a little closer to me. "I just can't wait till you finally give in and I can unwrap you."

I stepped around him and said sarcastically, "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"I'm hurt," Eric mocked with his hand over his heart.

"You have to actually have a heart to get hurt. You really think that I am going to bend over for you when you locked me away and kidnapped. Oh, not to mention how you decided in your crazy and psychotic mind that it would so fucking hilarious to take all of the books from the library. I mean-"

"Please don't accuse me of things I didn't do," he snapped coldly at me.

"You're lying. Why else would someone take books?!"

"Not why, but who actually?" Eric pondered. "I didn't take your books. Check the street cameras or the library's-did you even check those before you came in here with your accusations?"

I hardened my jaw and bit my tongue in stubbornness.

"I have no idea what you're yapping about, Mr. Northman," I told him.

"Belle," he warned. "I know you're lying."

"I would never lie to you, Eric," I said with fake sincerity.

"Was that sarcasm I just heard?"

"Maybe."

"Tell the truth now."

"No. I don't care anymore."

"You cared a few minutes ago," he informed me as he stepped closer to me which made me back away from him. He looked almost predatory as he stalked closer.

I felt the backs of my knees hit the platform of the stage before falling on my ass on top of it. I tried to quickly stand up, but Eric's cold as steel hand came upon my shoulder and forced me back down. I glared up at him. His face stoic as usual.

I gulped nervously.

Eric leaned down a little bit towards me, his eyes somehow impassive yet angry in a way I couldn't understand. I could already tell that he was trying to intimidate me, but I wasn't going to back down. So I stared into his eyes blankly.

"You must love to defy me, don't you?"

I gaped at him. "Defy you?!"

He gave me his signature shit eating smirk in response to my outburst. I couldn't believe this asshole. He acted like he actually owned me. I felt like a useless toy being used for to gain him more power. I could never understand Eric simply because I have no power and am a human so how exactly am I power to this strange, controlling, and yet possessive man.

And then there was this dumb-ass deal I had with him…don't even get me started on that fucked up situation. God, why is he so frustrating?! I swear he can be such a caveman sometimes-no, not sometimes, all the time actually.

I rolled my eyes at him and stubbornly crossed my arms over my chest. I became nervous when Eric's eyes slowly dropped down to my soft pink lips and I could see the wanting in his eyes. They gleamed brighter in his bright vibrant blue eyes.

"Ah-uh, oh no," I said as I rolled away from him and ducked under his arm which was placed on the platform, trapping me when his lips came closer to mine. I somehow managed to get away from him as I ran behind the bar. Even from there I could see the possession and lust in his eyes for me. I could never understand what men saw in me because I didn't see myself as being beautiful. Lillian was beautiful to me and she was perfect-Whoa! I need to stop myself from being envious of my older sister and blah, blah, blah.

I came back to the present and noticed how Eric was coming closer and looking at me oddly.

"Don't you dare come near me," I warned. "Or I'll…I'll hurt you."

"With a wooden spoon," he mused to her with clear amusement glinting in his eyes.

I looked at the object in my hand. He was right. I did grab a wooden spoon, but I actually meant to grab some kind of glass bottle. "Damn…well, even though I didn't mean to grab this, I can still break it in half and stake you."

"I'm shaking," he mocked with his hands in his pockets as he walked closer to me.

I knitted my brows in confusion as I looked at him more closely. There was something different about him. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Why do you look so different?" I asked curiously.

Eric smirked. "I'm hurt that you didn't notice my hair. I had it done by Pam."

"Well done, Pam," I praised softly as I leaned in closer to get a good look at it.

"Why thank you, Miss Witch," Pam said when she sped next to me.

I jumped back a little when I saw her next to me then I had backed into a hard stone like chest and I looked up into Eric's still fucking amused face. This guy is seriously pissing me off. If I did have powers then I definitely would send him and Pam to Timbuktu.

"Did you do it yet?" Pam asked with her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm afraid not since she came in here accusing me of things that weren't my fault…for once," Eric answered.

I gaped at him and moved away from him, but his hand suddenly clamped down on my upper arm tightly.

"I need you to do a spell for me," Eric told me and we were suddenly in his office.

I stumbled a little bit when he let me go. I felt like my brain was trying to catch up to me, but was slowly getting there.

"Whoa, mind fuck," I muttered under my breath as I shook my head to get rid of the dizzy spell that was on me.

"I am wondering if you can do a locating spell for a friend of mine in the Dallas area," Eric informed me.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "I can't do spells."

"Well, that is unfortunate…for your brother that is," Eric said when he laid back in his chair behind the desk, looking almost cold. Why was he always so cold towards me? Why does he treat me this way? Have I done something wrong to angry him and make him seem like he hates me so much?

My blood turned cold and my eyes narrowed at him. "What have you done with my brother?!"

"Nothing yet if you do not help me achieve the spell." Eric warned.

"I-I think I may know a spell, but I may need to call my sister to find out," I explained. "What do you need it for?"

"That is none of your business," he snapped calmly at me.

I rolled my eyes. This motherfucker I swear… "It is my business since I am doing the spell and don't know what I'm getting myself into, probably putting myself in harm's way anyways. So tell me or I will walk out of this place."

"Who says you will even be alive by then?"

I scoffed, "Oh please! You need me alive for some fucked up reason that you'll probably never tell-"

"You're right about that. Is there a point to your rambling?"

"Actually there is and that is that if I am going to be your prisoner for the rest of my entire life then I think its best that I know what I'm getting myself into. I don't like going in blind…or being some type of damsel in distress kind of girl." I told him sternly, holding my ground.

I actually feel kind of proud of myself right now.

"I'm still not going to tell you."

"Oh come on, Eric. Who am I gonna tell?"

"Sookie, Bill, your brother, mother, sister, father, your friends assuming you have any of course."

"I actually have friends unlike you, Eric because people actually like me. Besides why on Earth would I tell my mom about this?! She's such a bitch. Seriously, she brought me back here when I told her about a psycho vampire trying to make me his and his prisoner!" I yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice at me," Eric yelled back.

"I can raise my voice if I want to," I sassed. "Tell me!"

"NO!" he bellowed then I felt myself being pinned onto the leather couch in the office with Eric on top of me. Okay so maybe coming here was a very bad idea after all, but I really need to know who the fuck took my books.

I glanced down and noticed how Eric's body was leaning into mine. I was frozen and then completely stunned when he very softly kissed my neck just below my jaw line. I wanted to push him off of me, but my body seemed to be paralyzed. I became under his control and that really did not settle with me.

When Eric started to nibble my neck, which was when I was really starting to lose control.

My hands curled into fists and then I grumbled, "Okay! Fine! I'll do that spell…just get off of me and never touch me again!"

Eric chuckled into my neck and stopped kissing me. He smirked down at me and his fingers played with the brown curl near my neck. "I am surprised that this is the only way to get you to agree to something, no questions asked."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Just this once and did I mention that you will NEVER touch me again or I will castrate you."

Eric chuckled in amusement and then told her, "Call your sister, but do not tell her of what you are planning to do with the spell."

"Do you really have my brother locked away somewhere?"

"No, but I have his exact location and what his activities are. Your brother is a very interesting human to which I just love to meet someday."

"How about," I drawled out. "Never."

Eric gave a deep laugh and then frowned when he heard the slamming of a door.

"Who's that?" I asked worriedly then sat up, Eric's face practically in my breasts if he turned his head towards them.

Eric inhaled and once his eyes opened, I could see the hungry gaze he had on his face. "Bill…and Sookie."

I groaned loudly, "And the craziness of this town never seems to end."

Eric chuckled softly, "No, it does not. You are mine and you will always be mine. My toy, my power, and my little witch."

I growled, "Do not call me by any of those names!"

Eric only laughed and then tried to kiss my cheek, but I rolled off of the couch and onto the stone hard ground.

"Ow," I whined into the floor. "That really hurts."

And you know what?

Eric didn't even help me up and he only kept on laughing his ass off as he watched from above.

Asswipe.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE! I hoped you all liked this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until the next chapter…<strong>


	7. Today I Am A Witch Or I Will Try To Be

"I can't do it," I practically whined.

"Eric has ordered me to stay here with you until you complete the spell," Pam replied in annoyance.

I sighed heavily and resented the fact that I had to do the spell in what I call "The Perverted Playroom"…which happened to be filled with, well, a lot of sexual stuff used for pleasure in sex. Pam sat on the sex swing, crossing her legs as she watched me.

"I can't do the spell," I insisted. "I don't have that kind of power, Pam."

Pam rolled her eyes. "You know what? You can deal with Eric by yourself. He will most likely punish you for disobeying him and me so good luck with that, Miss Witch. Ta ta."

Pam sped out of the room and I quickly took out my phone, dialing my sister's number.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I need you to do a locator spell for me."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to find someone and I can't…Lillian, I don't have the magic."

"I think I may know a spell to make it look like you have magic. Did you tell them that you have magic?"

"I did tell them that I did not any magic and that I was practically barren. They threatened your lives-mother's included. I know that we all have our differences, but you're my family and I will not let them hurt you even if I may have to risk my own life in the end. You must use a protection spell or maybe that invisible spell for you guys, but after this spell is complete just please hurry up and do whatever kind of spell is needed to protect you guys."

"How do they know about us?"

"Mother made an impression on them I think. They know that you're powerful and told me to call you to do the spell, but I…I don't want to put this vampire shit on you, Lilly."

"I understand…do they know about the grimores?"

"Someone took them. I hid them in my library. I thought it was the vampires, but it seems I was wrong. There is someone else after them." I warned. "They took everything which means that they probably don't know what they look like."

"That's good that they don't know, but we need to find those books, Belle. If they get into the wrong hands-"

"I know. They will bring **Him** back."

"And no one wants an angry God on this Earth." My sister replied softly. "Get a map of wherever the area that the missing person is in, get a bowl of dirt, fire, water, and a fan for air. You need either their blood or a relative of them."

"How about a vampire son?" I asked, referring to Eric.

"He will do just fine since it's his blood that created him. You must put the elements in the shape of a square around the map."

I told her to hold on as I ran out of the Perverted Playroom and to the private bathroom since I had been thrown in here and then locked inside ever since Bill and Sookie came into Fangtasia that evening. I quickly got three different glasses since I could not find bowls and tried to look for a fan. I opened the cabinets and threw everything out as I searched for some type of air, fire, and dirt. I growled lowly and when I had half of my body in the bottom cabinet did I hear a blood curdling scream. I hid the phone in my back pocket. I immediately went out of the private bathroom and furiously tried to yank the door open. Soon I banged on it, yelling out Eric's name.

The door opened and Eric slipped in with a smirk on his face. "You yelled?"

"Yes, I did," I huffed angrily. "What the hell is going on out there?"

"Nothing that should concern you, Rose."

"You and your nicknames," I grumbled as I crossed my arms. "I need your blood, matches, and a fan. Oh and some dirt from outside."

"For the spell?"

"Yes." I heard yelling and tried to get past Eric and to the door, but his tall and overshadowing form blocked me from doing so. "Get out of my way, Eric. Something is going on out there and you're not telling me what it is."

"It's really none of your business. If I wanted you to see it then I would have let you."

"I don't give a shit if you want me to see it or not. Let me go."

"Do the spell and I'll let you go."

"Give me the items that I had asked for and I just might."

"Might?" he questioned amusingly. "There is no choice for you in the matter, little witch."

"I always have a choice." I barked at him. "Like I have a choice to either do the locator spell or do a spell to make your life a living agony, but I _chose _not to because you mean nothing to me, Mr. Northman. So fuck you and your fucking locator spell."

Eric's eyes flashed into anger and I suddenly screamed in pain when I felt him sink his teeth into my neck mercilessly. My body felt like jelly as he held me closer to him, his fingers digging painfully into my back. I felt myself growing weaker and soon before I could acknowledge what was happening did I fall into darkness.

I should really learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill you, you monster!" Sookie screamed. "First Lafayette and now Belle."<p>

"Belle?" Bill questioned. "What happened to Belle?"

"I found her stuffed away in the basement with Lafayette who had been bitten and beaten in his own filth. Belle is barely even alive and has lost a lot of blood."

"She's fine," Eric replied impassively.

Sooke gaped at him then glared angrily at him. "Really 'cause right now she's laying in a pool of blood coming from her neck."

"Is this true?" Bill growled.

"If she dies then you can bet your ass that I'm going to the police," Sookie threatened.

Eric immediately bared his fangs at her and leaned in. "I do not respond well to threats."

Sookie locked her jaw tight, refusing to back down for the sake of her childhood best friends.

"But perhaps we can come to an agreement," Eric suggested. "Please…step into my office."

Sookie huffed in annoyance and followed a smirking Eric into his office.

* * *

><p>"Eric, we have a problem," Pam said as she interrupted his meeting with Sookie Stackhouse with the slamming open of his door.<p>

Eric stood up and immediately told his progeny, "We should speak of this in private."

Eric made a move towards her when she blurted out in frustration, "She's gone!"

Eric froze and his eyes turned crazy and became even colder than before as he questioned with a low growl, "What do you mean, Pamela when you say that _she's_ gone?"

"Belle's gone," Sookie snapped in a questionable tone to Pam and then turned to Eric with her angry eyes. "What did you do to her, you fucking corpse?!"

Eric growled and Bill quickly held her behind him. "Wise choice, Bill. If your human would've gotten closer to me or even opened her annoying mouth once again then she would lying in a pool of her own blood yet again."

"You will not touch her," Bill retorted.

Eric rolled his eyes, growing bored of the conversation already, but was now intrigued by how his sweet Librarian escaped him. _The human is smarter than I would have thought. I wonder how she pulled it off…_

"Explain." He commanded Pam.

"I went to check on the humans in the basement when I saw that there was only one. I tried to question the gay one, but he is being quite difficult." She explained.

"Why not just glamour him?" Eric inquired.

"You don't think that I tried that. For some reason, he couldn't be glamoured and every time I tried I felt like there was something my eye causing me to break contact. My entire eye turned completely red for a second before going back to normal. I think that it was a witch who helped her."

"How could she have contacted this witch when we supervised her phone calls?"

"Well," Pam drawled out and held out a phone which looked an awful lot like Eric's. "I may have an idea that Miss Witch pick pocketed you. I'm surprised that she could considering that she's only human."

"That makes two of us." Eric agreed. "Now Miss Stackhouse, could Belle pickpocket someone?"

"I sure as hell ain't telling either of ya'll since you're clearly trying to kill someone who's like a sister to me," Sookie replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," Eric said casually. "Looks like she is useful after all. Bring him in, Pam."

Pam was gone in a flash and the next second she threw Lafayette down onto the ground.

"Such a shame. I was hoping to convince Eric to let me keep you."

"No. You already have enough pets." Eric told her firmly.

"No offense, but you ain't exactly my type, bitch," Lafayette replied clearly as Sookie helped him up.

"Can I kick him?" Pam asked in annoyance.

"You can try," Bill snapped which made Pam move threateningly closer to him as if ready for a fight.

"Enough," Eric commanded. "Now, sweetheart, tell us what happened down in the basement. I know that I had two lovely prisoners and not one."

Lafayette chuckled. "Like I am going to tell you, you crazy-ass fucker. I've known Belle since we were kids. I ain't telling you anything. I know what you did to her and…I've _heard_ what you did to her…you put her in chains like an animal…ripped her clothes off her like a slave…and you treated her like she was nothing, but a rag doll for you to chew on…I heard everything…and now…so did her sister."

Sookie gasped at what she heard coming out of her friend's mouth and was now even more disgusted with Eric Northman. Lafayette was clearly growing weaker by the second.

"You free Lafayette and Belle along with the ten thousand dollars and I'll go with you and Bill to Dallas to save that vampire."

"I'm not giving up Belle." Eric growled lowly. "I already have a deal with her and she is paying for it."

"A deal," Sookie questioned. "What kind of a deal did you make with her family anyways?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business when my friend has an obsessive stalker on her plate right now which she really doesn't need with all the crazy crap that already goes on in her family."

"A stalker?" Eric questioned in amusement. "What an unusual term?"

Sookie opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when she heard Lafayette murmuring something in his sleep. Eric froze and suddenly said, "Fine. Deal. Take your friend out."

As Bill and Sookie picked up Lafayette and walked out of the bar did they hear Eric call to Lafayette in a taunting voice, "I'll see you around, Sweetheart!"

"What did Lafayette even say to make Eric freeze like that?" Sookie questioned Bill.

Bill sighed heavily and whispered to her, "He said that…that Eric will pay for what he has done to our coven, Sookie. The witches want a war with him for hurting Belle. Did you know that she was a witch?"

Sookie nodded nervously. "Yeah. She told me when we were just kids and when I had told her about how I was a telepath, but she can't do nothing, Bill. She has no magic."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because this council thing did a series of tests on her that failed and her mother practically shunned her from the family. She's known as The Black Sheep, Bill. They think she's a disgrace to witches. That's how I know she's not one of them…I wonder if she's okay and what Eric plans to do to her. Bill, I'm worried."

Bill bowed his head a little and wrapped his arms around Sookie. "So am I."

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you all liked this chapter. Stay tuned for more drama, romance, and just some plain sassy comebacks from Belle and Eric.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORTIE. Until the next chapter…<strong>


	8. From Whom The Spells Tolls

"_Oh my God," I heard a woman whisper in despair beside me as I bleed out all over the floor. "No, no, no. Come on, Belle. Please wake up."_

_I slowly opened my eyes and saw my sister kneeling down beside me as I tried to gain some of my consciousness. Lillian moved my hair from my face and she cupped my face with a sad yet soft smile on her face. _

"_This is my fault," I muttered ever so softly. _

_My sister shook her head and said coldly, "No, it's not. It's their fault. Eric will pay for what he has done to our coven, sister. I will make him pay."_

"_No…don't…please…" I whispered. _

_Lillian put her hands over my neck and her hands glowed bright white as the wind rustled around us. I heard her chanting spells under her breath and then I passed out as I suddenly felt stronger. _

I gasped as I shot up in the bed, screaming out. My heart beat frantically against my chest as I looked frantically around. I didn't even notice that my sister and brother were by my side while at the head of the bed was where my mother was standing with a lit cigarette in her hand. Theo and Lillian held my arms down and tried to calm me down.

"Belle, its okay…you're safe," Lillian shushed me.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not safe."

My siblings shared a look and there was complete silence in the room until my devil mother spoke, "She's right."

"Uh…" Lillian started. "That's not a comforting thing to say her right now. She was just attacked by a vampire."

"God only knows that we are a dying species." My mother replied. "Those cold corpses like to pick the straw on our brooms for sport."

"Why don't we just come out as witches like the vampires did, mother?" Theo asked curiously.

"Are you insane?" My mother snapped at him. "And have the vampires at our doorstep, asking for spells and threatening our kind?! They have done nothing, but bring death upon our species. They are wrong if they thing that they are the superior ones. We were _born _into power while they were _made_ into it. We are royalty."

"There are only those who practice magic and there are plenty of them, mother, but the witches that don't need spells to do their bidding are dropping like flies," Lillian replied sternly.

"How many?" I dared to ask.

"Thirteen," My brother answered. "Luckily the vampires have been staying away from New Orleans lately, but the humans-"

"If the humans were to ever find out, Theo, that there are such things as demons, witches, werewolves, and all the other things that go bump in the night then they would surely create a group of hunters to track all of our supposed freak species and kill all of us. The humans don't want to coexist with anyone. They prefer normality which really bores me to death," My mother informed not just my brother, but all of us. "I still don't understand why you want that, my little book. I know you can do spells."

"Magic is personal gain and it always comes with a price," I answered. "I stay out of the supernatural world for a reason and being as how I was almost killed yesterday; I think I have a pretty goddamn good reason for staying out of their way."

"We are full blooded witches and we do not cower. We are better than that-then them." My mother urged. "It's them who should be staying out of _our_ way."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you plan to do?"

"Well, for starters I'm going to make that vampire pay for hurting my daughter. Then I'm going to bring down The Fellowship of the Sun which is a stupid name for an organization."

"Do you still want to do that locator spell?" My sister asked.

"Yes," I replied firmly. "But first I need to change and go into the garden for herbs."

"Okay." They all said to me and went of the room which I then realized was my own from when I would live here sometimes. A white room with pastel colors…very modern yet vintage. I had to admit that my mother had style.

I dressed myself in a white V-neck with a black fitted skirt that to just above my knees and I wore brown boots to match with it. I made my way downstairs when I heard a hushed conversation going on in the living room.

"You have some nerve calling me especially in the middle of the day when I could easily snap my fingers to make you walk into the sun." My mother threatened over the telephone I imagined.

My mother let out a rich laugh as I braced my back against the wall. "Is that what you call a threat? My grandmother could do better than that and she's an old hag with Alzheimer's."

Pause.

She scoffed. "Why would I care that your maker is missing?"

Pause.

"Just because I had a history with him when I was a girl doesn't mean I care for him now. I already did a locator spell for him and he's at that idiotic anti-vampire Christian church."

Pause.

"I don't know…probably praying for his dammed soul."

Pause.

"You may be older, but you see I'm stronger than you because I've been doing magic my entire life. Killing you or Godric would be as easy as blinking. Now stay way from my daughter or I'll turn you into a toad."

Pause.

I heard her scoff again though it sounded much angrier and colder which meant that whoever she was talking to was really getting on her nerves. I wondered why my mother was starting to care for me now. What does she want from me?

"I'll get you, my pretty Viking, and your little progeny too."

My mother hung up and I heard the clinking of glasses and liquid pouring into one of them. I knew my mother was making herself a drink so I chose that moment to continue my way towards the garden. Was she talking to Eric? Godric's missing too?! I hope my mother had nothing to do with it…

I went into the green house that was filled with various kinds of plants. I took out four bowls and filled one with dirt from outside for earth. Another one filled with water. I took out matches and lit a candle, placing it in the bowl. I found a map and placed it in the middle of the table. I used a tiny hand held fan in my hand and placed all the items around the map.

I breathed and muttered, "Alright. Here goes nothing."

I took out the grimore my mother kept just under the table and hidden away or at least that's what she thought. I jumped back when the book slammed opened and the pages furiously flipped themselves in speed to a page where it read in Latin: _**FINDING A LOST WITCH**_.

"Really?" I muttered in exasperation. I looked up and continued, "Really fucking hilarious! I'm not lost."

I angrily flipped the pages and turned to the page where the locator spell was. I called for Lillian and heard no answer. Ugh, I hate it when she doesn't answer me. Her and her grandmother ears. I shrugged and eyed the elements and map. An idea popped into my head. Maybe I could try to do the spell. Sure, I have no magic, but it couldn't hurt to try it out.

I turned on the hand held mini fan and dropped a holly and cinquefoil onto the map and began reading the spell in Latin, "Terra, aqua, ignis, aeris. Ego autem te, Hekate deam maleficia concedere eaque mihi locus. Applica lamia Godrici. Ostende mihi viam! Ostendite mihi lamia Godric!" (Earth, water, fire, and air. I call upon you, Hekate, goddess of witchcraft to grant me this spell of location. Bring the vampire Godric. Show me the way! Show me the vampire Godric!)

I huffed as I waited for something to happen. Well, I guess that was a real waste of time.

"Belle!" My sister called out from far away in the house which I assumed to be from the kitchen. I opened my mouth to answer as I turned around and my hand knocked over the candle which was the closest to me and caught the herbs on fire. Its flames rose when I tried to put it out with the bowl of water…but I only made it worse actually. I even tried the dirt, but it didn't work as well. Shouldn't the water be able to put out the fire?

I had the hand held mini fan in my hand when a loud ringing in my ear caused me to drop it into the fire accidentally. I mentally groaned at my clumsiness. Just then as I looked into the fire, it blew up into my face.

I was thrown back into a wall. I fell back onto the ground with a grunt and noticed how I wasn't on top of the dirty cold cement ground of the greenhouse, but fell onto a grayish-blackish carpet. I lifted my head up as I put my hands on the floor. I saw that I was in a very modern fancy hotel room that looked like a penthouse suite. I knitted my brows in confusion. Where the hell am I?

The door beside me just a few feet away opened, steam flowing out of it like a sauna. My eyes looked from two large pale feet and traveled all the way up an Empire State building of a man…who was butt naked.

I widened my eyes as I came into contact with Eric's electric blue eyes that seemed to always look deep into me in an almost consuming way. His eyes held no shame for his nudeness. In fact, the bastard only smirked down at me and then taunted with a raised eyebrow, "See anything you like, Little Witch."

Someone kill me now already.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been busy with school work and my studies. So you got a little glimpse into The Deveraux Family and how the witch world is right now and what their positions are. Mama Deveraux does not like that many people so she'll make appearances here and there.<strong>

**Right now, the relationship between Belle and Eric is on a tight rope and both are trying to cross the other side WITHOUT getting into each other's way…at least that's what Belle wanted to do. Eric has plans for not just Belle, but her family too. Remember his promise about whoever gets in his way of possessing Belle. I hope that Eric doesn't seem OOC because I know that he's dark right now, but it will…it will sort of get better, but you all know how our beloved Viking is when someone else sets his sights on his toys.**

**I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until the next chapter…<strong>


	9. The Bold Witch & The Arrogant Vampire

My face heated up red with embarrassment as I looked up into Eric's face, trying not to look at a _certain_ part of Eric's gorgeous body. _Holy shit…this mother fucker...oh, I swear he is doing this on purpose!_

I chuckled nervously and cast my eyes to the wall across from us as I hastily stood up. I slapped a hand over my eyes and snapped at him in frustration, "Please…for the love of God man, put some fucking clothes on yourself. Jesus Christ!"

I huffed in annoyance as I waited for him to get dressed. I heard an amused chuckle come from Eric and some fabric rustling and I peaked through my fingers. I put my hand down and on my hip.

"You have super sonic speed and shit."

"And?" he pressed on.

"Well," I tried to say and gestured to the towel that was purposely wrapped very low around his hips. The water droplets seemed to glisten on his broad muscled chest whenever he moved. "Why couldn't you have you know just sped into the room and actually change into some clothes?"

His chest rumbled and he raised an eyebrow at me. "And here I thought Pam was worse at criticizing at apparel."

"I am going to take anything that is being perceived as an insult to me and take it as a compliment instead from you, Northman," I told him.

Eric smirked. "You didn't answer my question, Rose."

I rolled my eyes. "Rose, Bells, Sweet Little Librarian, Miss Witch, Little Witch-I mean seriously, what is it with you vamps and your nicknames. I already told you that I don't like being called any of those names and yet you still call me those names."

Eric stepped closer to me, almost towering over me which made me cross my arms defensively. "And I already told you that you belong to me which means that I could bite you and then fuck you whenever it pleases me and there is nothing you could do about it."

I scoffed. His scare tactics didn't seem to affect me any more like they used to. I briefly wondered why they didn't. "Where am I anyways?" I asked, glancing around as a surprised yet curious look passed over Eric's face. I then looked up to the ceiling/sky and asked the ancestors or anyone who was watching me from above. "I said, 'Godric'! Not his fucking progeny!"

Eric put a hand over his heart in mock sympathy. "I'm hurt. I thought that you liked me."

"I like my mother better than you, Eric and that's saying something."

Eric chuckled. "We're in Dallas, Texas, sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Again with the nicknames. Are you so old that your hearing is impaired now?"

Eric laughed and praised lightly, "You're getting stronger…and bolder it seems."

I had to admit though that he was right though I would never voice this aloud because I didn't want to give him the statisfaction of knowing that the smug bastard was right. "Godric's missing, right?"

Eric eyed me suspiciously. "It's not polite to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation."

"It's not polite to kidnap people, bite them, and hold them against their will either, but hey you don't hear me whining," I shot back at him.

"But you do complain…a lot."

"It's better than your whining," I told him with a sarcastic smile.

"Belle," Eric warned coldly. "Remember what happened when you disrespected me."

I am getting really tired of his "I own your ass forever" attitude. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And you remember that when you did that that you started a war with not just my mother, but with my entire family too."

"Are you always going to mommy whenever there's some big bad villain after you," he mocked. "Hiding behind her skirts is not very attractive."

"And being a complete dick is not attractive on a man your age. I never hid behind my mother's skirts. She taught me better than to be a coward. A woman would have to be very desperate to want to fuck you, Eric," I said boldly, not backing down. It's about time he ended this stupid deal with my family. They obviously don't remember it and yet somehow I think they're hiding something from me…but why hide it though?

Stupid family secrets, I grumbled mentally to myself.

Eric had this look in his eyes that would make a man shit himself. A look of cold and silent fury pooling around in his eyes, waiting to just burst and…and…and explode.

"My, my, my, someone has a lot of courage today especially since they have no power over me what's so ever." Eric mused as he stepped closer to me, but being my stubborn self I did not step back, not wanting to show weakness for once to my abuser. "Most women are desperate and do fuck me-"

"That's nothing to be proud about, Northman," I interrupted him which only seemed to further boil the fury deep within him.

"But do you want to know what really gets my cock _hard_ and _thick_?" he asked lowly as he leaned in closer.

I didn't answer him.

I could feel Eric's lips on my ear and could feel them move as his breath hit the inside of my ear giving me chills when he whispered, "When a woman doesn't submit to me so quickly as the others do…when she defies me a every turn…when she's actually stupid enough to think that she could beat me and the game that I play…and I really get off when she's in complete denial that she doesn't want me inside of her, _fucking_ her until she can't even move her legs and her pussy only responds to _my cock_."

And just to prove his point further, Eric wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me flushed up against his body. I could feel every hard muscle that he had and I couldn't find a fault with them. How could a man be this beautiful on the outside and yet so ugly on the inside?

I couldn't look him in the eyes for a reason I didn't understand. I looked behind him as I heard the falling of a towel and I felt something hard pressed against my stomach. I grinded my teeth together in anger and then my hands found his chest, quickly pushing him away when he leaned in closer to my face. I bent down and picked up the towel.

I looked into his eyes as I threw it at him which he caught with one hand.

"I don't like you though. In fact, how could I? You abused me, Eric, you made me your prisoner. I'm not here for you and I never will be."

Eric wrapped the towel back around his hips and asked coldly, "Why are you here then, Belle?"

"I'm here for Godric and him only. I want to help find him. I know that the Fellowship has him."

"Why?" Eric pressed on as he stared at me as if trying to cool down his emotions or something.

I gulped nervously and confessed, "Because I-I care about him, Eric."

Eric's bright blue eyes burned into mine and I suddenly felt very exposed with his stare.

"You barely know him," Eric reminded me almost evenly. I didn't notice the way his large hands suddenly curled into white knuckled fists.

"That is true, but I…I have this feeling that I do know him," I said truthfully. "I know it may sound stupid to you, but I feel safe when I'm with him and I don't know why though. He helped me get my freedom and so now I am doing the same for him. You can either agree to let me use my skills in spells to help you or you can get the hell out of my way, Eric Northman. Yes or no?"

Eric let out an angry sigh and finally said, "It seems I have no choice then."

"It seems you don't," I smirked.

"I need to go to a meeting with Stan and Isabel at the nest."

"The nest?" I questioned as Eric turned and went into the bedroom probably to change hopefully.

"Yes, Godric's home," Eric called to me. "He's the Sheriff of Area Nine here."

"What's the meeting even about anyways?" I asked as I looked out of the window and into the endless lights of Dallas in the distance.

"Something has happened."

"Wow, that is so descriptive," I replied sarcastically with a fake smile.

Eric walked out of the bedroom in his usual black attire which was a black leather jacket over a black tank top with black pants. "If I told you what has happened then you would go crazy and do something stupid as most humans would do."

"I would not-"

"Yes, you would and you have before."

I scoffed. "Name when?"

"When you came into my club again after I let you go and tried to threaten me, a vampire who is over a thousand years old and knows more than you do."

"Well," I drawled out. "When you put it that way…"

"See?"

"You took my books!" I tried to reason.

"Why the hell are a couple of books so fucking important to you?" he questioned in frustration as we walked out of the hotel room. Yeah, so I am I managed to transport all the way to Dallas, Texas and to a fancy hotel that was vampire friendly.

I rolled my eyes. "It was not just a couple of books, Northman, it was my entire fucking library."

We stepped into the elevator as he pondered, "Well, I will admit that it is strange that someone would rob a library."

"What's wrong with stealing books? Books are fun…"

"And?"

"And valuable," I admitted lowly under my breathe.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Eric asked as he put his hand behind his ear. "My old ears couldn't hear you."

"I am not saying that again," I stubbornly said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why are these books so valuable to you anyways?" Eric asked curiously though somehow I knew that there was a hidden meaning behind his "innocent" question. He was getting suspicious and that's never a good sign. Like my sister said, I needed to find the grimores, hide them away safe and sound, and make sure that they don't end up in wrong hands like Eric or my mother.

I turned to him and responded calmly, "That is none of your business."

Eric stared at me for a long moment and once the bell dinged, saying that we were in the lobby now is when he replied to me, "Of course it isn't."

I stared long and hard into Eric's back as he walked to the entrance and then I followed him out the door.

What have am I getting myself into with this stupid vampire?

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME SO KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL UPDATE A LOT QUICKER! I get so lazy to write another chapter when I have great ideas about Belle's character and her relationship with Eric and Godric. She is finally standing up for herself and Eric is seeing this so the real question is, is that when will it be too much for him to take? I mean you saw how he was when she "talked back" to him and did all that other stuff too. I hoped you liked this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until the next chapter… <strong>


	10. The Vampire, The Witch, & The Fellowship

I felt like an outsider.

A pissed off outsider actually.

Eric had just told me that Sookie and some human named Hugo were now being held captive by The Fellowship of the Sun. I chuckled softly at the name.

Eric turned to me. "What's so funny, witch?"

"Well, I just think it's funny that they named their organization after a fucking Lord of the Rings movie," I explained, shaking my head.

The Hispanic woman named Isabel couldn't help, but smile at me. "I did not know that."

"Neither did I until I remembered where I recognized that name from." I shrugged. "I guess Eric was right about them being nothing, but boys with bibles, huh? Geeks if you will."

"Don't boost his ego, Belle." Isabel told me. "He's already narcissistic enough."

I laughed as I watched the people below. Eric, Isabel, and I stood on top of the hill from above the church which overlooked everything including the "boys with bibles".

"I like you," I said to her with a soft smile.

"Godric said you would."

"What do you mean by that?" Eric angrily ordered Isabel.

Isabel seemed unaffected by his outburst as she answered him, "He speaks very highly of her. One may think that he likes her more than most humans…I can see why."

Eric immediately growled. "She is mine."

"Of course she is."

My eyes kept jumping between the two vampires. Wow, talk about tension cutting knife. I rolled my eyes. "Are you two done with your pissing contest? We have more important matters than discussing Eric's psychopathic possession over me. I'm _not_ his and no matter what he says, thinks, and who signs a stupid contract with, I will never be his whatever."

"Never say never, Rose," he muttered.

"I forgot my things in the car. So can you two play nice while I'm gone?"

"Just go already before I change my mind, witch," he growled lowly at me.

I didn't respond to him and instead just walked away from him and to the car which was hidden away.

* * *

><p>"I like this witch," Isabel said to Eric.<p>

"Yes, you've already established that," Eric replied impassively.

Eric didn't want to talk to Isabel of all people about Belle. Belle was getting stronger and that piped his interest. He wondered what made her feel this way. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss the lingering fear in her eyes whenever he was near her.

Her heart pounded in his ears every time…

Her sweet blood rushing though every vein on her body-

Eric brought himself out of his lustful daze.

"What's your point, Isabel," Eric suddenly snapped at her.

Isabel chuckled. "I'm not stupid, Eric. I know who her mother is. She's made quite a name for herself."

"What do you know about her?" Eric asked curiously.

"Very strong…and clever too. I still remember the day Godric brought her home. She looked so scared yet determined not to let Stan or any of the other vampires walk all over her. Godric got his respect from having a witch by his side. Vampires feared him and Celeste. They made a powerful couple. Sweet on each other."

"Touching."

"He loved her, Eric. Right now, he probably doesn't because of the person that she has become. They hate each other and it saddens me that a love like theirs could die so easily with the-" Isabel suddenly stopped herself.

"With the what?" Eric questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Godric is my sheriff," Isabel explained cryptically. "Ask him. I was ordered not to tell anyone."

There was this long moment of silence between them before Isabel spoke again, "I…they were the reason why I had decided to become involved with humans and explore the idea of them."

Eric eyed her curiously as he put his hands behind his back. "Interesting. If they motivated you to be with a human then surely their hate towards each other proves that we can't coexist with them."

Isabel shrugged. "You don't understand-"

"You're right, I don't understand how my maker could be so weak towards a human," he snapped angrily.

"They still love each other. I see it. Stan sees it. Even Belle sees it too because she what that feeling feels like. It is a strong feeling to know and feel about."

Eric knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "How does she even know? She is only a child to us."

"Belle is very different from most of the witches that we know. She's open-minded and compassionate towards difference. Her mother was like that once before she left Godric," Isabel explained.

"I highly doubt that."

"Of course you do because you only know Celeste Deveraux, the Wicked Witch and do not know Celeste, the human."

"So tell me more about Belle?"

Isabel chuckled. "I found out that she was engaged to a werewolf a couple of months ago."

"How long?"

"It was in New Orleans. They've been together for about two years before they broke it off. That was almost five months ago."

_The exact amount of time she's been back in Bon Temps…How interesting, little witch, _Eric thought. He reminded himself to make a mental note about this and talk to Belle about this later on. He could use this piece of information against her in some way, but the trick was knowing how to use it.

Isabel continued, "No contact between them whatsoever. Hugo seems to think that it has something to do with the wolf's pack…and the fact that she is a witch."

"Sookie says that the reason Belle came back was because she wanted to get away from her mother and her witchy way of life," Eric said, but mostly to himself. "Is she lying now?"

"Eric," Isabel warned. "Godric will be angry if you hurt her. He feels something for her."

Eric's head whipped to her. "Feels for her?!"

"Yes," She barked at him with cold eyes. "Godric. Feels. Something. Strong. For. Belle. He's become distracted ever since you called him almost two months ago."

"He can't have her," Eric emphasized to her. "She was mine from the beginning."

"Makers and their progenies share everything."

"Well this is the one thing we can't share with each other." Eric stubbornly urged.

"What if she wants him instead of you?" Isabel questioned with crossed arms. "What then?"

Eric's chest rumbled. "That won't happen. I can assure you of this."

Isabel looked around. "What is taking her so long?"

Eric closed his eyes in annoyance. _She better not be in trouble or I swear to Gods, I will fucking kill that witch._

* * *

><p>I heard very faint screams coming from inside the church. I turned away from them and tried to walk back to where Isabel and Eric were, but something inside of me stopped my legs from moving. I sighed heavily and turned back to the church, making my way towards the tall double door entrance. I fingered the potions in my messenger bag along with my grimoire.<p>

I quietly opened the door after making sure that there was no one there. I opened each door and looked inside each room to find some kind of dungeon or prison maybe. I came across one plain looking door, but before I could open it, I was caught.

"Hey, you vampire whore!" An ordinary man shouted at me then he suddenly raised his spiked bat and charged at me.

Without thinking, I put my hands out in front of me to protect myself, closing my eyes too. I heard the man yell and then heard his body hit the wall across the room. I hesitantly opened my eyes and gaped at the now unconscious man who was face down on the floor. I looked around for the source of this power and found nothing.

Could I…no…no, no, no, the council did tests on me to prove that I had been barren of powers. I decided to keep this information to myself and not to tell Eric since he is after my powers…and possibly the grimoires too. Still don't believe that he didn't take those books.

I quickly went inside of the room which had a long staircase leading down to darkness. I was hesitant as I quietly walked down the steps.

"No! Somebody help me!" I heard someone scream in bloody murder that I jumped and the lights flashed on.

I ignored this power. I ran down the stairs, not caring if I was being stupid right now because I could be led into a trap. I saw Sookie on the ground being pulled by the ankle by a large, bulky, bald man. He looked to be trying to rape her, judging by the ripped dress. My hand raised up again without my acknowledgement and I swung it across causing the man to go flying into the gate. My friend quickly covered herself as she looked around with wide frantic eyes.

I ran to her and she embraced me tightly, quietly sobbing.

"You're here," she whispered. "H-Hoe did you-"

I immediately shushed her, not wanting her to spill my newfound secret. I quickly sent a text to Eric, telling him that I have Sookie and that we are in the church. "I'll explain later. Right now we need to get out of here though. You know how I feel about churches. Do you know where Godric is?"

We stood up and Sookie's eyes widened as she looked behind me. "Look out!"

I whirled around as that bald man was about to hit me with a wrench, but a whoosh came into the cage and Godric held him by the neck.

"I ought to slap the paleness out of you," I immediately said to him which made him smile.

Godric wordlessly snapped the bald man's neck when he tried to speak to him. His body fell limp to the ground. He walked closer to Sookie and I. His eyes bore into mine.

"You should not have come."

"How could I not? Especially after what you did for me when I was kidnapped."

There was this sadness in swirling his dark eyes "No note?"

"What?"

"When you left…no note."

"Oh," I drawled out. "Well, I was kind of in a rush to get back home to my dad. He was worried about me."

"I was worried something had happen to you."

"Why?" I asked curiously. "You barely know me."

Godric opened his mouth to respond, but yells and screams and the sounds of furniture being thrown came from above us stopped him.

"Bill!" Sookie called.

"No," Godric said and looked to me.

My shoulder slumped. "It's Eric, isn't it?"

"Did you tell him that you were here?"

"Well, I sent a text-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as my back was suddenly slammed into the wall and Eric held my shoulders in a painful grip that made me whimper in pain.

"How could you be so careless?" he snarled in my face. "You are useless!"

My nostrils flared in rage and my hands were now on his chest, meaning to pus him away, but instead, he was flown away from me and his feet slid against the floor as he hit the gate. I widened my eyes in worry. Damn it. Stupid…uncontrollable…anger issued…powers.

Everyone's head snapped towards me and their eyes all held different emotions like amazement, worry…and the scariest emotion of them all was betrayal mixed in with rage. Those were Eric's emotions.

So much for keep it a secret, eh?

"What…I thought you didn't have any powers," Sookie questioned me.

"Well, I can't really explain it-"

"Answer the fucking question," Eric yelled at me.

"Eric-" Godric started, but I interrupted him, going closer to Eric.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Listen, you bull headed Viking, I don't have to answer to you or anyone else. I thought the same thing that you all did. I had no powers one minute and then the next I was moving some stupid guy all the way across the room. I don't know what's happening and honestly I am pissed off about it."

"You could have been lying to us this entire time about your abilities," Eric accused me.

It's like he knows nothing about my family history or something.

I stared at him with such coldness that I even saw Sookie flinch and Godric become worried for some reason in the corner of my eye.

"How do I put this delicately?" I wondered sarcastically. "You know what? Let me say it slowly then maybe your brain can comprehend with what I'm saying. I! Don't! Want! This! Life! I hate EVERYTHING about it. I hate that I'm related to witches, I hate the fact that you are obsessed with me, I hate how you hurt me, I hate how my mother, and the thing I hate most of all is you, Eric Northman! Believe me when I say that if I did have powers before when you were torturing me then you can bet your ass that I would use them on you!"

Eric stared blankly down at me for a moment then he titled his head to the side a little and his lips curled slightly into a small smirk. "The things I would like to do to you right now…very bad things…"

I threw my hands up in the air as I groaned in frustration at this man. Suddenly the boxes flew out of the shelves angrily and they all ducked as it looked like there was an explosion in the room. Papers flew all around them and all eyes turned to me. I cracked a smile and laughed nervously.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

Sookie walked up to me and put oven mitts on my hands. Where the hell did she get oven mitts from?

"Okay, Bells, I'm gonna need you to keep your hands in those mitts and do not-I mean do not raise them up in any kind of way, got it?" Sookie explained to me.

"I'm not going to-"

"You almost killed us, Belle," Sookie tried to reason. "I know you didn't mean that, but you obviously can't control them so just keep these on until we find some duct tape or something to fix you."

I scowled at her. "Fine."

"You were a fool sending humans after me," Godric suddenly said to Eric.

Were they talking this entire time and we weren't just listening to them? Haha, wow…

"I had no other choice. These savages seek to destroy you."

"I'm aware of what they have planned," Godric informed Eric. "This one betrayed you."

"Is that…is that Hughes, Isabel's human?" I questioned.

"Hugo," Sookie corrected me. "And he's with The Fellowship; they set a trap for us."

I couldn't help, but chuckle at the name again. It was just too funny for it to be considered serious.

"Really? Again with the name?" Eric asked in annoyance.

Jeez, this guy was like bipolar or something. One minute, he was threatening me and the next trying to get into my pants….and then he was annoyed with me.

"What's so funny?" Sookie asked.

"The Fellowship of the Sun is named after a Lord of the Rings movie, Sook," I told her. "A fucking Lord of the Rings movie."

Sookie thought about for a moment before a smile broke out onto her face. "Oh my stars, I didn't even realize that. That is funny."

"See," I drawled out and turned to Eric. "Look, even Godric's laughing at it, Eric. It's just too funny that such a serious organization gave _that name_ to their 'cause'."

Eric closed his eyes and pinched the bridge on his nose like he had given up all hope on humanity.

The alarm bells rang out and I frowned. I guess they must've heard us.

"Save the humans. Go on," Godric said to us.

"I am not leaving your side until-"

"I can take care of myself."

"Come on, we have to go," Sookie urged.

"Spill no blood on your way out," Godric ordered Eric. "Go."

Eric stood up and tried to lead us to the stairway, but I slipped out of his way and went to Godric.

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Please be careful."

Godric smiled and looked deep into my eyes. "I can't promise you that."

"Well, humor me then," I told him. "Worried human here."

Godric cracked a small smile and nodded, but then I felt Eric's cold hand around my upper arm, pulling me away from Godric.

Eric led us up the stairway and he questioned me coldly, "So you like Godric now?"

I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it and I guess that it could be something. He is nice and makes me smile. "Maybe and so what if I do? It's not like I care to acknowledge your obsession over me."

We stopped at the doorway and found it now guarded by four men with bats and stakes and silver chains around their torsos. We discreetly looked behind the corner.

"It's not an obsession and I could have you both out in seconds."

"Eric, for Christ's sake, there are children out there," I tried to reason with him.

"Oh, those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us," Eric brushed off.

"Is he always this calloused towards humans?" I inquired of Sookie.

"Oh, you have only seen the crumb of it, Belle," Sookie replied. "Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment…he would kill every child in this church to save you."

Eric moved to walk towards the men and my mitt hand touched his arm. "No, Eric!"

Eric moved closer to me and invaded my personal space. "Trust me."

"Trust has to be earned…I can't just magically give it to you blindly." I responded honestly.

Eric gave a soft kiss to my forehead and whispered, "Oh, my little witch…"

He turned away and slumped his shoulders as he went towards the men, pretending to be a human…his version of human.

"Is Godric his maker?" Sookie asked me.

I nodded. "Yup."

"He seems to have a lot of love for him."

I scoffed. "People have to feel it first and Eric doesn't know the definition of love."

Sookie gasped and I turned around. "Eric! Look out!"

I had taken off my oven mitts and flung my hands to the side, looking the men who flew away from Eric and into separate corners of the room. Eric turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"What did I say, Belle?" Sookie huffed and put my oven mitt back onto my hand. "Now you better keep those on your hands from now on."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I guess I can."

Eric opened the front door then closed it saying, "They're already coming. Where's the exit?"

"Through the sanctuary," Sookie informed him.

Eric grabbed my wrist and led us into the room. "Where's the nearest exit?"

"Back that way," Sookie said as she tried to keep up with his long strides and honestly, so did I.

"There are several exits actually," some man in a white suit said. They stopped walking. "For you, the easiest one is straight to Hell."

"I guess we'll see you there, jackass," I barked at him.

The doors flew open and people came pouring out of them with weapons. They surrounded us and I bravely said to them, "What kind of organization names themselves after a fucking Lord of the Rings movie anyways?!"

"That's not true," the man in the white suit said who I assumed to be Steve Newlin.

"Yes, it is," I immediately responded.

"Oh, really which one, huh, you vampire whore?" a guy asked snidely.

"Duh, the first one? The Fellowship of the Ring," I replied.

Everyone in the room drawled out in astonishment, "Oh…"

Eric shook his head and muttered, "Fucking idiots."

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! You guys are awesome so please keep reading thank you for your support. I hoped you liked this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until the next chapter…<strong>


	11. Straight To Hell

Pyrokinesis.

The power of fire is what I wish I had right about now.

I struggled against the two men who held me back as Eric was draped in silver over his neck, wrists, and ankles. I tried to use my powers to move them off of him, but the men had my hands put behind my back.

I wished now that I really had this power so that I could fry the guy in a white suit…Steve Newlin. Seriously a fucking white suit?! Who the fuck wears a white suit?! He doesn't even look good in it.

"You see just as our Lord, our savior was betrayed for thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the end of the world," he preached loudly with glee.

"That doesn't even make any sense," Sookie protested.

She's right…who would even listen to this crap? Oh, right, idiots would.

I felt eyes on me and as if I was being glamoured or something, my head turned to Eric. I stared into his bright blue orbs as he gazed at me. His fangs were out on display for all to see and I realized that he was mouthing something to me.

I suddenly wished that I could read lips so that I could understand him. I was barely listening to the poor "preaching" of Steve Newlin. Instead my gaze was caught with Eric's and he just stared at me with an expression on his face that I couldn't read.

Eric turned his head to Steve and said weakly, "I-I…I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom…and the girls'."

"That's noble," Steve commented. "But they are just as guilty as you are."

"How," I growled. "You make no sense, you white suit idiot."

Steve chuckled. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm not the idiot. You fangbangers are the real idiots here. Traitors to your own race!"

"I now understand why the vampires think so little of us and think us incompetent. It's because of what is happening right now! Who the fuck cares if they're vampires? Or the fact that there are people who like vampires? You can't just kill someone for their choices in life or their feelings!"

"They're evil. Children of Satan!" Steve urged. "It is our duty as the human race to get rid of evil!"

"The world isn't perfect," I snapped angrily. "It's full of evil and cruelty. And guess what? Humans are just the same as vampires in the cruelty category."

"How dare you compare us to subhumans?" Steve snapped right back at me.

I grinded my teeth and rolled my eyes, muttering under my breath, "I swear…what a fucking idiot."

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you," Steve told her with a hand behind his ear.

I narrowed my eyes at him and responded sarcastically, "I said, 'What a fucking idiot'. I was referring to you by the way."

"You know what? I think I just might let you meet the sun with him," Steve commented.

Eric growled and snarled a little at Steve.

I chuckled and replied, "Oh, if I were you, I would keep my hands tied behind my back for I may just hurt all of you."

"My, you are protective of him," Steve said lowly as he eyed me.

I froze and realized what I had said. I was confused as well as to why I became protective of Eric. They were hurting him and yet shouldn't I be glad that they were because he had hurt me as well too many times to count.

Suddenly the doors shot open and Bill came speeding into the room. "Sookie!"

"Bill!"

Steve held the gun to Sookie's head and warned, "Careful, vampire, one move and I'll shoot her in the head."

"Shoot her and everyone here dies!" Bill yelled.

"Honestly, what does he see in you?" Steve said. "Soldiers, some silver for our friend here."

I felt this anger suddenly boil slowly inside of me and Steve knitted his brows in confusion when his gun started to get hot then he winced as it burned him, dropping the gun immediately. I stared in shock at the gun on the floor. What the fuck?

"Newlin!" Someone yelled behind us. "Let them go, fuckwad!"

I smiled as Jason shot a paintball in the middle of his head. Steve held his head in his hands, cursing loudly. I slammed my foot onto the man's foot and he pulled away from me, releasing my hands. I then turned to the other man holding me back and put my hand on his chest. He immediately fell down and seemed to be unconscious.

I stepped away from the man and looked down at my hands in fear. What am I?

My feet took me quickly towards Eric and I didn't meet his eyes as I pulled the chains away from him. He sat up straight and whispered angrily, "We will talk later."

Eric sped over to Steve and grabbed him by the neck, slamming his body onto the stone stairs. I mentally winced as I saw Steve. Ouch…that must've hurt badly…he still deserved it though.

"Remember what Godric said," I reminded Eric when I saw those murderous eyes of his.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" Jason called out to Eric.

I rolled my eyes and glared at Jason. "Shut up, Jason. That's not encouraging right now."

Jason shrugged. "Can you blame me? After what he's done, he should be getting his dick cut off."

I went to Eric and put my hand on his cold shoulder. I felt the hard muscle and I was surprised by his physique actually. I wasn't blind. I knew Eric was very handsome, but his personality overlooked it by his ugliness on the inside.

Eric's body relaxed under my touch and I was again surprised. I thought that he would kill me or push my away, but he didn't. The door opened again and lines of vampires came striding into the room. They looked ready for a fight. Then again so did the humans as well.

"Steve Newlin!" a cowboy called out who I assumed to be Stan judging by Eric's description of the vampire from before. "You have pushed us too far. Did you think that we would sit back and twiddle our thumbs while your boys round us up and lynch us? We'll kill you first…just like we did your father."

"Murderers!" Steve croaked out, but Eric's grip tightened around his throat causing him not to speak.

"Destroy them! All of them!" Stan yelled. The humans screamed as the vampires lunged towards them in the blink of an eye and led their fangs towards their necks. The humans were helpless and their weapons seemed useless even though that they had silver chains in their hands.

I felt an arm snake around my waist quickly and I looked up at Eric, gasping at the way he looked towards the other vampires when they came near me.

"She. Is. Mine." Eric growled with clear possessiveness in his voice as he bared his fangs at them. They are cowered away from him and went to go look for some other human.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Possessive bastard.

I let out a soft whimper when I felt his fingers bit into my hip.

"Eric-"

"Don't talk," he growled angrily to me, looking down at me.

This was when I had truly become fearful of Eric and realized how cold he could be. I never knew that he could…I was never entirely afraid of Eric…until now. The way he looked at me was the way every vampire seemed to look down at a human. Like they were gum on the bottom of their shoe and it disgusted me.

I felt my fear fade away and the angry boil inside of me, but before I could somehow use it against Eric, Godric's voice rang out, his voice full of authority and clear as well.

"Enough!"

They all stopped moving and looked towards Godric who stood above them all.

"You came for me I assume. Underling?" Godric questioned.

"Yes, Sheriff," Stan replied blankly though he sounded annoyed.

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can co-exist," Godric told them all. "Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed anymore when it is uncalled for. If we leave you in peace will you do the same?"

Steve stood on his knees and seethed in disgust, "I will not negotiate with subhumans."

Steve turned to me and bit out with clear hatred in his eyes as he continued, "Or Satan's wife. Go ahead, kill me. Jesus will save me."

What the fuck did he say to me? I pursed my lips and reeled in my anger as Godric responded, "I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I seem to have missed it."

I wanted to laugh because it sounded like Godric was mocking their religion and doubting that Jesus even existed in the first place. Godric sped to Steve and held him by the collar of his jacket and shirt, forcing him to stand up in front of everyone else.

"Good people, which of you are willing to die for this man's madness and hatred?" Godric inquired though we all knew the answer deep down. They were all cowards and wouldn't dare speak out against Godric when he was showing them mercy.

"That's what I thought," Godric said after a moment of complete silence. "Go home everyone…it's over."

They all slowly backed away from the vampires and walked away from the rest of them. I felt my body sag with relief when Godric had said those five words. Finally, it's over, but somehow I still felt a storm brewing. I felt this presence around me, one I could not explain. Before I could go into my Sherlock Holmes mode, Eric's cold voice came to me. Oh, shit, he's talking to me!

Just nod and smile a little. "Oh, yeah, sure."

Eric raised an eyebrow, shock written on his face though he seemed a little too satisfied for me actually. "Really?"

I nodded firmly. "Really, Eric."

"Okay, I'll make the arrangements." Eric said to me with a smirk on his face. "You'll move into my home when return."

Eric walked towards Godric and my smile dropped immediately as I became frozen. "Wait, what? I'm not moving in with you, Eric! Why-Why-Why would I-"

"You are my human," Eric replied simply. "It's in our contract."

I rolled my eyes and curled my fists. "I swear…you and the damn contract. It's a piece of paper in which you have no right to me. I will not move in with you. I refuse to."

I crossed my arms over my chest and Eric stared at me for a moment. "Were you not listening to me before?"

My bottom lip got caught between my teeth as I looked at everywhere, but him. "I-I-"

Eric suddenly lifted me up and put me over his shoulder as I squealed, "What the hell are you doing?! Put me down, you caveman!"

"I'm a Viking, my little human, not a dirty caveman." Eric replied as he walked us out of the church. I banged my tiny fists against his back and kicked my legs, but then Eric held them down. I watched as Sookie looked like she wanted to intervene, but Bill didn't let her. If I hadn't turn my head the other way then I would have seen Godric give Bill a warning look. I looked back up and gaped at what was happening.

I narrowed my eyes at Godric who had this small grin on his face. "What the hell are you smiling about, Godric?"

"If I were to tell you then you would never forgive me," he replied and said something in another language which made Eric laugh and reply back to him in the same language from before.

"ENGLISH!" I yelled at them. "Fucking vampires…"

"Stubborn witches," Eric responded to comment then I gasped when he smacked my butt.

"Keep your hands off of my lady parts, Northman!" I snapped angrily at him.

Eric growled lowly in his chest. "Oh, there are other lady parts of you that I will enjoy sooner or later. But I much rather prefer tonight actually."

"Or how about never," I sassed sarcastically.

I yelped in fright when we flew off the ground and into the sky. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt like I was falling, but then I realized that I was now in Eric's arms as I felt them around me. It was unmistakable.

"Open your eyes," he whispered so softly that it sounded like I was dreaming.

I didn't know why exactly, but my eyes opened after he told me this command and I gasped in amazement at the sight before us. It was so beautiful. We were flying in the clouds as the stars shined brightly above us as we flew over a glittering sea or well, ocean. It was so…so…so not-Eric in a way.

I couldn't help, but smile as he flew closer to the water and Eric told me, "Dip your hand in the water."

I was hesitant at first, but Eric's cold large hand came on top of mine. I gave out a breathless laugh as the water glided through my hand as I touched it. I looked up at Eric and noticed that he was looking at me strangely like I was strange or something, but I could never tell with him if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

My small moment of happiness slipped away from my grasps like sand through my fingers as Eric few us away from the water and back in the starry dark night sky. I longingly looked down at it, wishing that I could just swim away from my life. My life was never normal. I've never experienced normal for a long period of time. It was always short. I was always in danger and so were my loved ones. Then they would be saved and my mother would be back in power again.

It was a dangerous cycle-toxic even.

I felt like I was being suffocated by the supernatural sometimes. I envied the human part of me where I could be considered human, but I also hated it. I loved being powerful sometimes, but then I would forget myself and become lost.

I felt disappointment fill inside of me when I learned of my new gifts. The Council had told me that I was fully human, but could they have been wrong?

I mean here I am with new and dangerous powers. I made things move, made them explode, had burned some, transported, and then I caused a man to become unconscious. If I am human then why do I have powers? If I am not human then what am I exactly?

"Belle?" Eric called to me which brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked around and realized that we were back at the nest. "Oh, right, sorry," I mumbled under my breath and he put me down on my feet which I was thankful for since I wasn't really a fan of heights so much.

I immediately stepped away from Eric, but his arm around my waist pulled me back towards him. I knitted my brows in anger as I looked up at him.

"You need new clothes," Eric commented.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "No, I don't, Eric. I'm perfectly fine in these clothes, thank you very much."

Eric sped us inside of the house and into an elegant bedroom. I pushed myself away from him angrily. "Stop doing that."

"I can do whatever I want with you, my sweet Librarian," Eric told me as he walked into an awfully large closet. "You belong to me. End of story."

"One, stop calling me that. And two, I don't belong to you, no matter what contract my family has signed."

Eric came out after he slammed drawers shut. I stared at him then shook my head stubbornly when I looked at the clothing in his hand.

"No. Nope. I'm not wearing that…that-is that even a dress." I argued.

"Don't be dramatic," Eric snapped softly. "Try it on, wear it and you do belong to me because of the contract."

He smirked at me and threw the clothing at me which I caught. I'll admit that I felt a little proud of myself when I caught it and it didn't fall to the ground. I gave Eric a look.

"You can leave now," I told him.

"And miss the show?" He mocked. "I wouldn't dare miss something…unforgettable."

"You're such a perv," I grumbled. "Leave. Now."

Eric sighed in mock disappointment. "Alright. I'll be back in exactly two minutes."

I blinked and suddenly Eric was gone. I took off my clothes and glanced down at the white dress in my hands. I cursed under my breath at the annoying Viking lurking around in the hall probably. My nerves wrecked myself as I slipped on the dress. After I clipped the chain around my neck, I looked in the mirror at my reflection.

The dress was a white mermaid maxi dress. It had a long V shaped neckline, thick semi stretch material, halter gold chunky chain, sleeveless cut and an open back. I couldn't believe how well it fit my curves.

"Jeez, when did those get there," I muttered as I looked down at my breasts which were practically on display though I guess it was kind of elegant in a way. They looked a lot bigger then I had thought…they always looked kind of small to me.

"They are very perfect if you ask me," Eric said seductively behind me.

I jumped away from him and covered my chest. "I hate this dress."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. You don't know what I like."

"Fine if you don't like it then I think I saw some corsets back there with far more skin than that-"

"This dress it is then," I said as I walked past him and out of the bedroom, nearly bumping into Godric.

"Godric!"

"Belle, you look beautiful in that dress," he complimented me.

"Well, it was either this or a piece of string," I joked.

"Now that is a private show," Eric said. "Just for me though."

I huffed angrily. "I will never wear a G-string, Eric."

Eric chuckled in amusement. "Oh? What about lingerie? Hm? Just a thong maybe a-"

"Oh my god, please stop talking," I flushed in embarrassment. "My god, Godric is right there."

"I don't mind…I'm used to his antics," Godric replied.

"You did teach me after all," Eric reminded his maker, a secretive smile on his face.

I looked between the two as they gave each other looks.

"God, can you two stop eye fucking each other," I said. "It's really disturbing."

I walked past them and I heard Eric say to Godric, "She's just jealous."

Oh, God, help me not kill this Viking or I swear…

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! BEEN A COUPLE OF VERY STRESSFUL WEEKS FOR ME! Anyways so next chapter I think you all might like because there are a few explanations that you all probably think that I've forgotten about, but I haven't so don't worry. Also some very surprising things are going to happen as well. I bet you're all wondering about her powers right? Well that will be explained in a couple of chapters and it might surprise you or at least I hope it does. <strong>

**Just A Human chapter 59 will be updated either today or tomorrow, it depends on my schedule. **

**Season 3 will be really explaining Belle's life before she met Eric and came back to Bon Temps. After all she did get away from her mother and that kind of life. I hope you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…<strong>


End file.
